El regreso ¿venganza?
by gabiiii981
Summary: solo volvio para vengarse... y para jugar cruelmente con los que lo destruyeron.. y en el ultimo momento de sus vidas.... quieren expresar lo que sienten.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!! Antes que nada tengo que agradecerles a las personas que leen mis fics. Maestro Jedi, petalo- VJ, tavor.. pasame tu mail asi hablamos :D. Hago una advertencia, este fic es medio raro.. vieron que ninguno de los anteriores termino con un happy ending, besos y amor, jeje. Bueno este tiene drama, amor, suspenso.. y SEXO.. jajajaj. Naaa, tampoco tanto.. nada mas que a partir de ahora todo va a cambiar, no adelanto mas, jeje. Espero que lo disfruten!

----------------------------

La maldad volvia a reunirse, se intensificaba a cada momento. Aun no habia muerto, el poder maligno se habia logrado reunir nuevamente, con sed de venganza y destrucción. Este ser formado de las fuerzas oscuras se levanta completamente furioso, sonrie y observa su alrededor. Solo tenia un objetivo después de haber estado tanto tiempo desaparecido. Y ese era aniquilar de forma permanente a los que lo habian destruido.

--

Brick se levanta de su cama y se sienta. Bosteza con sueño y estira sus brazos.

-Hace demasiado frio, y eso es raro teniendo en cuenta que estamos en primavera XP-

Mira por la ventana, y habia algo raro, todo estaba muuuy claro. Y antes de poder acercarse…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡IMPOSIBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Él se alarma al escuchar ese grito. Salta de la cama y se dirige a la "sala".

-Bien.. esto no puede ser normal.. osea… ¿nieve?-

Butch mira una ventana sin mucho interes, y dibuja en el vidrio. Y el que habia dado el grito de emocion habia sido Boomer. Brick se acerca y observa las ventanas junto con su hermano.

-Tienes razon… creo que no es muy normal XD-

-¡¡Y a quien le importa!! ¡Vamos afuera!!-

Grita Boomer felizmente y sale de la cabaña. Ellos lo acompañan.

-¡¿Dónde diablos te metis…?!-

Una bola de nieve impacta en Butch, dejandolo boquiabierto.

-¡Jajaja! ¡A que no me vences en una guerra de bolas de nieve!-

-Boomer… Sabes como se pone Butch en un juego, o en una competencia, o en algun reto ¬¬..-

Dice Brick sin preocupación, prediciendo el estado de su hermano. Butch comienza a reirse de forma diabolica XD, y baja la mirada.

-¡Su estado de demencia temporal no me asusta XD!-

-A mi tampoco, aunque…-

-¡¡Jajajajaja, voy a vencerte, tarado!! ¡¡Sera divertido!!-

Butch comienza a arrojarle bolas de nieve una atrás de la otra, sin cesar. Boomer se asusta y se oculta detrás de un arbol.

-¡¡Sal de ahí!! ¡¡Sal de ahí! ¡¡Jajajajajaja!!-

Exclama riendo como un perfecto maniático, muy ansioso de empezar la guerra, corre hacia él para encontrarlo.

-¡Toma esto!-

Boomer intenta atinarle, pero Butch se tira al suelo, agarra una super montaña de nieve y se la avienta. Él sale corriendo ante su ataque y trata de seguir la pelea.

-Boomer… ¡¡Sal de una maldita ves!! ¡juajajajajajajja!!-

-¡No me intimidas, maldito loco!-

Y le encaja una bola de nieve nuevamente, Butch sigue riendo de forma perversa y contraataca con muchas otras bolas de nieve. Boomer estaba perdiendo como el mejor XD, e intenta huir otra ves, pero de pronto una bola de nieve interrumpe su huida y lo hace caer al suelo.

-¡Si!! ¡¡Brick esta de mi lado!! ¡¿Quién es el idiota ahora XD?!-

Otra bola de nieve golpea a Butch el doble de fuerte y lo hace caer.

-¡Yo no estoy del lado de nadie XD! ¡Jajajajaja!-

Y entonces Brick se une a la guerra.

-¡¡Eso es traicion!! No importa… ¡¡Ya veras!!-

Él le arroja todo lo que tiene, Boomer lo intenta y la guerra dura de 3 a 4 horas XD. Pasa el tiempo, después de su juego, Boomer armaba un muñeco de nieve, ya que nunca lo habia echo en su vida XD, Butch caminaba por la nieve, aun confundido. Brick se agacha y toma un poco para sentirla.

-Si que es raro… pero no es un problema…-

-¿Tambien te parece extraño?-

-See. Pero no sera el fin del mundo.. no hay que prestarle atención..-

Se levanta, ambos observan a su hermano menor haciendo el muñeco, y cuando termina se dirige caminando a lo profundo del bosque.

-Creo que al niño le gusto la nieve ¬¬..

-¡Jajaja! ¡Es tan tonto que no pudo hacer un muñeco normal! ¡Es completamente deforme!-

-¡No queria decirlo, pero es verdad!! ¡El pobre no tiene la imaginación suficiente!!-

-¡Ni el cerebro!! ¡¡Es un imbecil!!-

-¡¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!!-

Ambos se rien hasta morir XD, y se burlan sin compasión.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Escuchan el grito de Boomer y se inquietan, corren hacia las profundidades del bosque.

-¿Boomer?- Pregunta Brick, buscandolo con la mirada.

-¿Se habra muerto?- Pregunta Butch tratando de no reirse.

-¡QUITENMELO!!-

Sus hermanos lo escuchan y van corriendo hacia donde se escucha su voz. Brick lo encuentra y se queda inmovilizado al verlo. Butch llega detrás de él, y se sorprende.

-¡Boomer!-

Se acerca rapidamente el mayor y le revisa la pierna lastimada.

-¿Una trampa de… osos? ¿Cómo no la viste?-

-Por la nieve…- Contesta adolorido a Butch.

-Bueno, intentare….-

-¡¡¡¡¡NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ¡¡¡¡DUELEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Brick intenta sacarsela, pero se detiene ante el grito de Boomer.

-Hay una forma… podemos intentar con nuestra vision de calor…-

-¿Tu crees? ¿No sera mas doloroso?-

-No puede ser peor que tratar de quitarsela a mano limpia..-

Butch se acerca, se inclina y observa a Boomer.

-¿Quieres que lo intentemos?-

-¡Solo quítenmela rapido!-

-Muy bien, ahí voy…-

Sus ojos se tornan rojos y dispara el rayo hacia la trampa.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!-

-¡BUTCH! ¡BASTA!!!!!!-

Se detiene aturdido y mira a Brick.

-¡De alguna manera hay que hacerlo!! ¡¡No podemos dejarlo asi!! ¡Ademas cualquier metodo sera doloroso!!-

-Bueno… esta bien.. sera peor de cualquier otra forma, supongo-

-No grites, asustas a Brick, jeje-

Butch le sonrie a Boomer para que intente conservar la calma.

-Brick… ¿Me quedare sin pierna?-

-¡Claro que no! Sanaras rapido, intentalo ahora Butch…-

Él vuelve a tornar sus ojos rojos y lanzar el rayo.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

-No durara mucho, idiota, ¡aguanta!..- Murmura Butch, haciendo el esfuerzo.

-¡¡¡¡DUELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

-¡No grites, Boomer! ¡Calmate!! ¡¡No moriras!!-

Exclama Brick al escucharlo gritando como un desquiciado. Finalmente la trampa se destruye, y Boomer se sostiene la pierna muy adolorido.

-Hay que llevarte adentro.. Butch, ayudalo-

-¿Y por que yo?! ¡Ya me mate haciendo el esfuerzo para quitarle esa cosa!-

-Pero talves yo lo lastime mas :-S… y tu eres mas delicado…-

-¡Brick ¬¬!-

-¡¡¡CALLENSE!!! ¡¿NO VEN QUE ESTOY MURIENDOME?!!-

Los interrumpe su hermano menor muy enojado. Ambos dejan de pelear y lo llevan entre los dos adentro de la cabaña. Lo curan como pueden.

-Ahora estaras bien.. ya no tienes que preocuparte por perder la pierna XD- Sonrie Brick muy orgulloso.

-See, solo perdiste 3984758375 litros de sangre, no es tanto XD- Agrega Butch riendo burlonamente.

-Emmm, gracias, enfermera ¬¬-

-¡No vuelvas a andar caminando pisando trampas por ahí! ¡Podrias morirte si no estuvieramos!-

-¡Butch tiene razon! ¡Si no hubieramos escuchado tu grito de niñita asustada XD, talves nunca te hubieramos encontrado y estarias muerto!-

-¡Jajajajajajajaj!!-

-Que gracioso ¬¬.. admito que fue muy tonto de mi parte, ¡¿Pero yo como iba a saber que una de esas cosas me atraparia?! ¡¿Desde cuando hay cazadores por aquí?!-

-No es una buena excusa, jajajaja. Solo fijate por donde caminas, o vuelas, o corres, o respiras XD..-

-¡Sigue el consejo de Brick, te lo recomiendo! ¡Jajajaja!-

-Aun me duele… ¿Cuándo sanara?-

-Yo creo que dentro de un par de días, nuestros cuerpos sanan mucho mas rapido. No tienes de que preocuparte-

Contesta Brick sonriendole despreocupado. Butch le alza el pulgar muy seguro.

-Bien, pero no podre salir y disfrutar de la nieve…-

-Creo que fue demasiado por hoy, solo quedate ahí y no hagas nada!- Butch se levanta para irse.

-¡Pero me aburrire mucho! ¿Nadie se quedara conmigo?-

-¡No :D!!- Y Brick y Butch le dan la espalda para irse afuera.

-¡No pueden dejarme aquí solo! ¡Son los peores hermanos del mundo!!-

-Aceptalo Boomer, no vamos a aburrirnos contigo, ya nos vamos a disfrutar de la nieve y de millones de cosas que tu no podras hacer en unos dias XD!- Dice Brick con determinación.

-Asi que con tu permiso, nos vamos a disfrutar del mundo! ¡Adios Boomer XD!-

Saluda amistosamente Butch, dispuesto a irse.

-¡¡¡AAyyy no puedo creer que me odien tanto como para abandonarme!!! ¡¡Son las 5pm y me dejaran solo como un maldito perro!!! ¡¡Ojala que se mueran en el camino!!-

Ellos comienzan a reir descontroladamente y a carcajadas.

-¡¿Qué es tan divertido ¬¬?!- Pregunta Boomer furioso.

-No vamos a dejarte solo, vamos a acompañarte para que no te aburras ni enloquezcas-

-Solo queriamos ver tu reaccion de desesperado XD, jajajaja-

-¡Pues no fue gracioso! ¡Seria horrible que me dejen solo aquí adentro!-

Ambos se sientan a sus costados, en el sofa, para aburrirse juntos.

-¿Y que hacemos?-

-Nada… hablar de nuestras vidas-

-Que interesante… compartimos cada instante de nuestras vidas, seguro tenemos muchas cosas que decir-

-Por lo menos Brick esta intentado sugerir algo, Butch..-

-OK ¬¬, hablemos del momento mas horrible de nuestras vidas..-

-Eso si que sera agradable ¬¬-

-¡Oye! ¡Deberias alegrarte de que empezare un tema de conversación!-

-Es mejor que nada, deja al maniatico continuar…-

-El momento mas horrible de mi vida fue… cuando Bellota, la PPG mas odiosa, rencorosa, testaruda, escandalosa, demente, idiota, imbecil, estupida, gruñona, orgullosa, resentida, diabolica, despreciable…-

-¡¡BUTCH ¬¬!!-

-Ehhh.. bueno, como decia.. el peor momento fue cuando, gracias a una trampa de Princesa, me sujeto fuertemente y me… hizo lo que todos ya sabemos y no es necesario que aclare.. tu turno Brick..-

-Ehhh… yo… bueno, el momento mas horrible de mi vida fue cuando… bese a Bombon en esa apuesta, Boomer tu turno…-

Dice Brick muuuy rapidamente y se la pasa a Boomer.

-EEhhhh yo….. no se exactamente cuando fue el momento mas horrible de mi vida…-

-¡¡Vamos!! ¡Tu vida no es color de rosa!!-

-Esta bien, esta bien. El momento mas horrible de mi vida fue… cuando las PPG nos destruyeron por primera ves.. y explotamos en cientos de pedazos..-

-See, tiene sentido. ¿Qué clase de juego es este? ¡Estoy recordando los peores momentos de mi vida gracias a ti, Butch ¬¬!-

-¡¡Ayy bueno!! ¡¡Sugiere algo tú entonces!! ¡¡Cerebrito!!-

-¡¡¿A quien le dices cerebrito?!!-

-¡¡¡Pues a ti….!!-

Butch le quita la gorra a Brick y se la coloca.

-¡Cerebrito XD!!.. ¡¡Jajajajaja!! ¡¡Mirenme, soy un cerebrito!!-

-¡¡Ahora si que te mato!!-

Brick se le avienta a Butch y lo arroja al suelo para estrangularlo, Boomer reia hasta mas no poder por la pelea sin sentido, por lo menos no se estaban aburriendo. Llega la noche, y los tres se duermen juntos en la sala.

--


	2. Chapter 2

Brick estaba en un lugar oscuro… completamente solo. Camina confundido sin rumbo alguno y mira a su alrededor para ver si se encontraba con alguien.

-¿Estas solo?-

Él se sorprende y gira hacia atrás al escuchar esa voz siniestra.

-Empieza a acostumbrarte… porque muy pronto te quedaras solo..-

-¿¡Quien es?! ¡¡Muestrate!!-

-Despidete de ellos… para siempre..-

En ese momento alguien lo captura por detrás y se lo lleva a las sombras, él solo quiere liberarse, pero le era inútil cualquier esfuerzo.

-Preparate para lo peor… mi venganza esta cerca… Brick…-

--

Brick se despierta agitado, y Butch lo escucha. Se sienta, bostezando perezosamente.

-¿Qué te pasa? Luces muy asustado..-

-¡¡Acabo de tener la pesadilla mas horrible que se te puede imaginar!! ¡¡¿Cómo quieres que no me asuste?!!!-

-Bueno, tranquilizate.. ¿De que se trataba?-

-¡¡Yo estaba en un…!!... Eemmm…. No..no me acuerdo :-S..-

-Woowww, ahora si que enloqueciste XD… vuelve a dormir, ya se te pasara..-

-¡No estoy loco! ¡Juro que soñe algo espantoso en todo sentido!!-

-¡¡YA CALLENSE!! ¡¡QUIERO DORMIR!!- Exclama Boomer desde el sofa.

-¡¡Yo tambien, pero estoy tratando de que Brick me cuente su trauma!!-

-¡Basta! No tiene caso seguir durmiendo… ya es de dia. Y parece que toda la nieve se derritió por el sol…-

Butch y Brick se levantan estirandose.

-Supongo que me traeran el desayuno, jeje- Dice Boomer sonriendo inocentemente.

-¿Por qué no vuelas tu mismo y lo traes? Se te quebro una pierna, pero puedes volar.. ¿No te parece?-

-Vamos a cumplirle el capricho por hoy, Butch. No nos hara daño madrugar por una ves en nuestras vidas..-

-Este reloj dice que son las 2 pm..-

Dice Boomer sosteniendo un reloj de adorno..

-¿¡Por qué robaste un reloj?! ¡Es lo mas estupido que pudiste…!-

-¡Da igual, robemos algo y volvamos rapido!-

Brick camina hacia la puerta y sale volando, Butch suspira vencido y lo sigue.

-¡Este lugar es perfecto!-

Exclama Brick ante una dulceria.

-¡Si! ¡Robemos todo lo que haya!-

Grita Butch sonriendo confiado, los dos entran, roban y salen. Y cuando huyen volando..

-¡Oigan! ¡Detenganse!!-

Bombon los señalaba triunfante, junto con Bellota y Burbuja.

-¡¿Cómo hicieron para saber tan rapido que estabamos robando?!-

-¡¡¿Desde cuando estan tan pendientes de nosotros?!!-

-¡Eso no les importa!! ¡¡Vamos a castigarlos por estar haciendo los que se le de la gana, tontos!!-

Grita Bellota al verlos con varias cosas en sus manos. Burbuja los mira extrañada.

-¿Dónde esta Boomer?-

-Cierto que su novia todavía no lo sabe ¬¬…- Murmura Butch furioso.

-¡Boomer se murio!-

-¿¡¡QUE, QUE?!!-

-Jajajajaja, naaaa, en realidad sufrio un pequeño accidente y no saldra a pasear con nosotros por varios dias..-

Responde Brick, comiendo algo de lo que traia.

-Pobre Boomer… estar todo el dia encerrado con ustedes debe ser de lo peor..-

Dice Burbuja preocupada.

-¡¡Heyy!! ¡¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!!- Pregunta Butch muy enojado.

-No hay tiempo para eso… ¡¡Miren, un unicornio!!-

Las chicas giran hacia arriba, distraidas. Vuelven hacia los chicos y ya no estaban.

-¡¡¡¡¿Escaparon?!!-

-¡Jajajajaja, nunca pense que funcionaria XD!!!-

Brick reia burlonamente, junto con Butch.

-¡¡¡OIGANN!!! ¡no se iran tan fácilmente!!!-

Las chicas los seguian desde atrás muy rapidamente.

-¡¡Nos estan siguiendo ¬¬!! ¡No tengo ganas de jugarles una carrera con tantas cosas cargando!!-

-Se muy bien lo que podemos hacer… ¿aun tienes en el estomago lo que comimos ayer?-

Ellos aceleran, pero las PPG no se quedaban atrás.

-¡¡Ni crean que de esa manera nos perderan!!- Grita Bombon muy decidida.

-¡¡Propulsión a chorro XD!!!-

Los chicos se lanzan un gas.. pero no cualquier gas, ¡el gas mas horrible, oloroso, repugnante, despreciable, y apestoso del mundo!!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!-

Las chicas se asustan y frenan tapandose la nariz.

-¡¡Esos chicos no tiene limites!!! ¡¡Cuando los agarre los mato!!- Dice Bellota furiosa.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajaa!! ¡¡Hasta nunca, idiotas!!!-

Saluda Butch alejandose velozmente junto con Brick.

Llegan a la cabaña, abren la puerta y desparraman todas las golosinas arriba de Boomer.

-¡¿Todo esto para mi?! ¡Siiiiiiiii!!!!-

-¡Olvidalo ¬¬!! ¡Hazte a un lado. Yo me comere todo esto!!-

Butch se sienta en el sofa y comienza a comer. Brick sonrie maliciosamente y hace lo mismo. Luego de un rato se terminan todo y estaban tirados en el piso muy satisfechos.

-Este… fue el mejor dia de mi vida…-

-El mio tambien…-

-Y el mio…-

Suspiran aliviados y hacen silencio. De pronto se escucha un ruido grave en las afueras, proveniente del bosque.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Murmura Brick desde el suelo.

-No se… ¿Pero que importa?- Responde Butch sin interes alguno.

-Talvez sea un monstruo en el bosque..- Dice Boomer con curiosidad.

-¿Un monstruo en el bosque?.-

-Hemos estado años aquí.. nunca hubo un monstruo en el bosque..-

-Excepto Fuzzy… aunque no se si sea un monstruo exactamente XD..-

-Butch, ve a revisar- Le ordena Brick.

-Sigue soñando, si no nos causa molestias, no pienso hacerme problemas ni levantarme.. Tengo demasiado sueño como para pelear contra "el monstruo del bosque"-

-Despertamos hace unos horas, ¿y ya quieres dormir otra vez? ¡Eres la persona mas perezosa del universo!-

Exclama Boomer, sentandose en el sofa.

-¡¡Callate!! ¡Ve tu y averigua lo que es!! ¡Yo no pienso hacerlo!!-

-No puedo.. XP-

-Ohh, cierto que le tienes miedo al "monstruo del bosque", jajajajajaa-

-Jaja, tienes que aceptar que es imposible que haya un monstruo en las cercanias. Es decir, ¿"el monstruo del bosque"? jajajaja-

-¡¡Ya dejen de molestarme!! ¡¡Al diablos con ustedes!!-

Se vuelve a escuchar un ruido agudo, parecia un grito, pero vuelve a tornarse grave.

-B..Brick.. tu eres el mas apto para ir.. ¡Encargate de ese monstruo!-

Dice Butch comenzando a dudar.

-¡Pero tu eres el mas fuerte de los tres! ¡Tienes que ir y derrotarlo tu solo!-

-¿Y desde cuando soy...? Un momento, ¡No me vengas con eso ¬¬! ¡Ve y soluciona todo esto, que ese monstruo asusta a Boomer!-

-¡Yo no estoy asustado! Si pudiera ir… iria a averiguar quien es el que hace ese ruido..-

-¡¡Ya basta!! ¡¡Brick, es tu deber y responsabilidad como lider ir a averiguar que rayos es ese ruido!!-

-¡¡Ayy esta bien!! ¡¡Mueranse!!-

Brick se levanta furioso y se dirige a la puerta muy molesto.

-Nunca pense que fueras tan miedoso, Butch…-

-¿Qué dijiste ¬¬?-

-¡¿Ahora tambien estas sordo?! ¡Dije que eres un completo cobarde!-

Butch se levanta para hacerle frente, y comienza a enojarse.

-¡Tu eres el miedoso que no quiere ir!-

-¡¿Ah si?! ¡Pues tu eres el que me mando a mi porque esta temblando de miedo!-

Butch se enfurece el doble y abre la puerta bruscamente, Brick intenta detenerlo.

-¡¡Ahh no!! ¡¡Ahora yo sere el que ire!! ¡¡No trates de demostrar que no eres un cobarde!!-

-¡¡Cierra la boca!! ¡¡No tengo que demostrarte nada, iré porque se me antoja!!-

Entonces sale y cierra la puerta fuertemente.

-Jajaja, que idiota XD. Al final termino llendo él XD-

Dice Brick, Boomer rie junto con él.

--

-Estupido Brick.. ¡Es obvio que él es el miedoso en esta situación!-

Murmura Butch, caminando solo por el bosque, comenzaba a oscurecer.

-No hay nada en este mugroso lugar… ¿De donde pudo haber venido ese ruido? ¿Un monstruo? No lo creo…-

De repente se escuchan pisadas muy cercanas. Él gira rapidamente, pero no habia nada. Sigue caminando y se escucha otro ruido, vuelve a girar y no habia rastros de nada.

-Quizas si vuelo lo vea desde arriba..-

Y justo cuando se dispone a volar, se escucha el mismo ruido agudo, que termina siendo grave a lo lejos, casi detrás de unos cuantos arboles y maleza.

-Esta ahí… mejor ire a ver que rayos es y lo terminare en un segundo…-

Camina lentamente hacia los arboles. Hace a un lado los arbustos, y a lo lejos se puede ver que hay alguien parado. Se acerca aun mas, y al reconocer quien era, se impresiona totalmente.

-¡Tengo que avisarles ahora mismo!-

Piensa decidido, y cuando gira para volver a la cabaña, se topa con alguien.

-¿Por qué te vas? Podemos divertirnos juntos…-

Butch se horroriza, e intenta huir volando, pero este alguien lo detiene y lo ataca.

-¿Por que tan asustado? Pareciera que viste… a un demonio… jajaja-

--

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BRICK!!!!!!-

Se escucha el grito de Butch, que llega a los oidos de sus hermanos.

-¿Butch?- Se preguntan ambos.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Brick se sorprende al oirlo gritar.

-¡Butch!-

Se vuelven a escuchar extraños ruidos seguidos del grito.

-¡Debo saber que fue lo que le paso!-

Brick se dirige a la puerta sin dudarlo.

-¡Espera, Brick!... Y si… no vuelves, ¿Qué hago?-

-Si que me tienes confianza ¬¬…-

-¡¡Estoy hablando enserio!!-

Él se acerca a Boomer… que parecia preocupado.

-Volvere con Butch, no te preocupes por nada.. Espéranos..-

Brick sonrie dandole seguridad a Boomer. Entonces sale corriendo al bosque.

--

-¡¿Dónde rayos te metiste?!-

Brick corre por el bosque, tratando de encontrarlo, pero ya estaba bastante oscuro y era muy difícil. Se detiene en cierto punto y trata de pensar, no podia seguir corriendo sin sentido alguno.

-Definitivamente esta en problemas… y ni siquiera puedo saber en donde diablos se encuentra… -

Alguien pasa por detrás suyo muy rapidamente. Él gira y no hay nadie. Vuelve a pasar por su costado, mira y nada.

-Esta jugando… ¿¡Quien es?!-

De pronto recuerda el sueño… y comienza a retroceder.

-¿No me recuerdas?-

La persona se coloca frente a Brick, apareciendo de la nada.

-No… tu..tu no puedes estar…-

-¿Vivo? Jajaja, considera que todo lo que estoy haciendo es una pequeña venganza hacia ustedes. Luego seguiran las chicas…. Jajajaja!-

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Butch?!-

-Ohh.. tu hermano.. esta bien muerto en este momento..-

Brick se asusta y queda shockeado.

-No te creo… ¡¡No pudiste haberlo echo!!! ¡¡Si lo llegas a tocar te juro que…!!!-

-¡¿QUE ES LO QUE VAS A HACERME?!-

Unas pinzas toman su cuello y comienzan a elevarlo.

-Me atrapaste, jeje. Solo fue una broma, aun no lo he eliminado de mi juego… pero para el final del dia, todos ustedes estaran muertos. Y comenzare con… tu hermanito menor. Destruire a tus hermanos uno por uno, ¿te molesta?-

Brick se horroriza al escuchar sus palabras.

---


	3. Chapter 3

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BOOMER!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡ESCAPA!!!!!!!-

Se escucha el grito de Brick en la cabaña. Boomer se sienta en el sofa, muy impresionado.

-¿Brick?... ¿Escapar?-

Los extraños ruidos eran cada ves mas cercanos. Se hace silencio por unos segundos, y se escuchan pisadas desde afuera. Él gira, traga saliva e intenta pararse con dificultad.

-Tengo que salir de aquí…-

Camina hacia la puerta y la abre, entonces sale volando. Pero alguien le lanza un ataque desde abajo. Boomer grita adolorido y cae al suelo.

-¿Qué esta pasando?... ¿Quién fue el que me ataco?-

Comienza a arrastrarse por el suelo, muy afectado por el ataque.

-¡Hola Boomer! ¡Cuánto tiempo!-

Este alguien se para junto a él, sonriendo infantilmente.

-Tu… ¿Cómo puede ser que estes vivo?..-

-Facil… la maldad siempre renace, solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo. Tus hermanos ya fueron capturados por mi, mi venganza sera lenta y divertida.. jajjaja-

-¡Estas loco! ¡Aunque… aunque no podamos derrotarte… sabes muy bien que ellas te descubriran y te destruirán permanentemente!-

-Jajajaja, no me hagas reir. Los chicos no pudieron ni siquiera tocarme, ya que mis poderes han incrementeado. Y sus poderes son mas fuertes que el de las chicas, ¿piensas que ellas podran detenerme?... imposible!...-

Desaparece y aparece en un segundo detrás de Boomer, lo sujeta fuertemente con sus brazos, casi ahorcandolo.

-¡¡¿Que les hiciste?! ¿¡Donde estan?!-

-Aunque te lo diga es tarde, no podran salir vivos de donde estan. Realmente eres un tonto Boomer. Debiste haber huido sin dudar ni por un segundo, deje que tu hermano mayor te advirtiera para ver cuan lejos llegabas al huir, pero te detuve mucho mas facil de lo que pense-

-¡¡Suéltame!!-

-Ellos solo trataron de protegerte… quisieron averiguar lo que les esperaba y ahora son mios. Por tu culpa muy pronto estaran…-

-¡¡¡CALLATE!! ¡¡no es cierto!!-

-Ahora entraras a… mi lugar…-

ÉL reia victorioso, se separa de Boomer y abre un agujero negro con sus pinzas. Y ambos son absorbidos por este.

--

Bombon se peinaba el cabello con un cepillo, tarareando una cancion muy alegre, mientras se veia por el espejo. Bellota estaba acostada en la cama, muy aburrida de todo pero a la ves sin ganas de hacer nada. Y Burbuja estaba contando y recontando los cientos de peluches que tenia en su habitación.

-Que dia aburrido… los monstruos gigantes ya no son como antes XP-

Supira Bellota, luego bosteza. Se da la vuelta de la cama, y balancea un brazo abajo, de un lado al otro.

-¿No te cansas de contar tus tontos muñecos?-

Pregunta tratando de hacer enojar a Burbuja.

-No :-)… ademas no tengo nada mejor que hacer, casi siempre estamos ocupadas pero últimamente todo ha sido muuuy tranquilo..-

-Tranquilo = aburrido ¬¬… esto es demasiado depresivo… no hay nadie lo suficientemente fuerte como para darnos pelea… woow, somos geniales XD-

Ella sonrie orgullosa.

-Debemos agradecer que hasta ahora todo ha sido "facil". Y que la ciudad no tiene ningun problema grave. Prefiero la tranquilidad antes de desastre-

Dice Bombon, integrandose a la conversación.

-Eso si, pero si no tenemos contra quien luchar.. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Morir de aburrimiento?-

-Yo no estoy aburrida, ademas pelear tampoco es divertido-

Burbuja acomoda los mejores muñecos en la cama.

-Tomalo como quieras, pero algun dia, talves no muy lejano… quizas… puede ser … que ya no tengamos que…-

-Pelear mas ¬¬… see, ya lo dijiste cientos de veces.. seamos realistas, no pasara nunca. O.. pasara dentro de un millon de años..-

Dice Bellota sentandose en la cama.

-No hay que ser tan pesimistas… aquel dia ya no habra villanos, ni nadie que perturbe la paz por aquí. ¿Cómo serian las cosas de esa manera?.. me cuesta imaginarmelo..-

-¡Seria genial! ¡Podriamos ser chicas normales!-

Exclama Burbuja, acostandose en la cama.

-Normal = … tedioso? Aburrido? Tranquilo?... see, debe ser asi..-

-Bueno, esta bien. Ahora no tenemos cientos de peleas o robos o ataques o monstruos que destruyan todo, pero antes si y era horrible. ¡Ni siquiera teniamos tiempo para ocuparnos de nuestras vidas!.. asi que quiero aprovechar este tiempo, y honestamente ya no quiero pelear mas…-

-Bellota = busca pleitos destructiva XD-

-¿Qué dijiste, Burbuja ¬¬?-

-Nada, que creo que Bombon tiene razon. Yo no quiero pelear contra nadie mas, y quiero vivir normalmente.-

-¿Pero no les parece emocionante ser heroinas y patear traseros?-

-¡Claro que si! Pero… necesitamos vacaciones, y unas muy largas!-

-Exacto, pero no creo que tengamos unas en bastante tiempo.. cada ves que hay tranquilidad en la ciudad, significa que una ola de crímenes nos espera mañana a primera hora de la mañana..-

Dice Bombon suspirando resignada.

-No siempre pasa eso.. cuando no es una ola de destrucción sin sentido… es…-

-Es un enemigo indestructible..-

Termina de decir Bellota por Burbuja, las chicas se quedan en silencio, entonces comienzan a reir descontroladamente.

-¡Dudo que pase! ¡Ya no hay enemigos indestructibles por los alrededores!-

-¡Es verdad! ¡Los unicos mas o menos dignos son los super idiotas! ¡Y no nos llegan ni a los talones!-

-Hoy salieron huyendo, no creo que causen problemas graves..-

-See, cobardes ¬¬.. robando comida, si que cayeron bajo, me dan lastima XD. Jajaja- Dice Bellota riendo sin piedad.

-Hasta ellos se han vuelto un poco mas "buenos"- Comenta Bombon bastante extrañada.

-¿Con mas buenos te refieres a mas tontos XD?- Pregunta Burbuja riendo.

-Es que al principio eran una verdadera amenaza, ahora son un chiste y solo roban XD. No destruyen la ciudad muy a menudo-

-Pero Bombon, tienes que admitir que son unos idiotas XD.. y si esos son enemigos mortales.. ¡Yo soy mas llorona que Burbuja! Jajajaj!-

-¡¡Oye!!.. es verdad, ya no son tan despiadados y asquerosos.. bueno, asquerosos puede que si XD… pero ya no estan completamente obsesionados con nuestra destrucción-

-Cierto, no vale la pena considerarlos enemigos mortales, estan en un rango mucho menor-

-Ahora que lo pienso, Bombon… ¿A dónde fuiste ese dia después de la pequeñisima discusión con Burbuja, por el asunto de espiarla ¬¬?-

Bombon suelta el peine, y cae al suelo en camara lenta.

-No tengo IDEA de lo que estas hablando XD-

-¡No te hagas ¬¬! ¡Saliste a las 12:31pm! ¡Burbuja lo tiene anotado, verdad?!-

-¡Burbuja! ¡Dijiste que no ayudarias a esta maniatica ¬¬! ¡Y que no le dirias nada, y que me cubririas!-

-Lo..lo siento de verdad.. es que me amenazo con incendiar mis muñecos T.T-

-¡No traten de cambiarme el tema! ¡¿Con quien fue la cita ¬¬?!-

-¡¡Basta!! ¡¡No quiero hablar de eso!! ¡¡Basta!!-

-¡Dejala tranquila, Bellota!! ¡¡Por que tienes que obligarla a confesar!!-

-¿Por qué?… es verdad, no se porque lo hago, si se perfectamente con quien te reuniste. Es tan obvio que no necesito que me lo digas XD-

Bombon pone una expresión de WTF?! Que se esta imaginando esta loca?!.

-Ayy Bombon… si querias una cita/ reunion privada con Brick… solo tenias que decirmelo… yo lo hubiera organizado mejor, y no hubiera sido una delatora de primera como cierta persona ¬¬… que no quiero decir quien es… pero se llama Burbuja!!-

-¡¡Pero tu me amenazaste, no trates de ocultarlo!! ¡¡No fue mi culpa!!-

-¿Co..co…como sabes que..que yo… tuve?! ¡¡Estas demente?!! ¡¿Una cita/ reunion privada?!!-

-Aceptalo, ella me lo dijo todo.. tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo XD-

-¡¡No puedo creer que se lo hayas dicho!! ¡¡La unica excusa que acepto es que te haya torturado hasta la muerte!!-

-¡¡Bombon!! ¡¡Perdóname T.T!!! ¡¡Es que tenia mucho miedo!!!-

-Aunque quien sabe… talves alguien los vio volando juntos, tomados de las manos y… ¡¡¡besandose en frente de media ciudad!!! ¡¡¡Demostrando su amor a cada segundo y no frenando ni por un instante, abrazandose como si fuera el ultimo de sus miserables vidas!! Y haciendo..!!-

Bombon golpea a Bellota con una almohada de una manera tan brutal y violenta que casi le arranca la cabeza del golpe XD.

-¡¡BELLOTA!!!!!! ¡¡TODO LO QUE DICES ES LO MAS ILÓGICO QUE ESCUCHE EN TODA MI VIDA!!!!!-

-Bombon… creo que te excediste un poco :-S..-

-¡¡Se lo merece por decir tantas babosadas!!-

-¡¡¿A quien le dices eso?!! ¡¡Y yo que pensaba guardar tu secreto, pero ahora lo hare tan publico que lloraras hasta que tus ojos revienten!!-

Exclama Bellota levantandose muy alterada.

-¡¡Espera!! ¡¡No puedes hacerle eso!! ¡¡Ella puede explicarte la situación perfectamente, y a cambio tu no diras nada!!-

Dice Burbuja, tratando de calmarla.

-¡¿Qué yo que?! ¡¿Explicar la situación?!-

-Mmmmmm, tentador… OK, esta bien..-

Bellota recupera la compostura y se sienta al costado de su hermana mayor.

-Mi queridisima Bombon… Quiero Detalles…-

-¿Y desde cuando te interesan estas cosas? ¿No los odias con todas tus fuerzas?-

Pregunta Burbuja, reaccionando ante todo esto.

-Es cierto, no deberia importarte. Y a decir verdad, me sorprende que no te hayas enojado por descubrir que me reuni con él.. son nuestros archienemigos :p-

-See, tienen razon en todo. Pero ya que Burbuja esta de novio con ese lloron bueno para nada, y tu estas en proceso de quedarte con el feo de la gorra, supongo que me resigne y tendre que soportarlo. Ademas son tan idiotas y debiles, y los vencimos tantas veces que son menos que una amenaza, ya no me interesan para nada..-

-¿Eso significa que te gusta Butch :D?-

Pregunta Burbuja inocentemente, no sabiendo que le esperaba XD. Bellota gira lentamente hacia ella y sus ojos tenian una mezcla de locura y rabia, y odio..

-¡¡Es obvio que lo odio!! ¡¡Y que ustedes sean unas idiotas que quieran estar con ellos, no significa que a mi me guste.. "esa cosa".. ¬¬-

Burbuja esperaba una reaccion mas violenta, pero Bellota estaba siendo observada muy bien por Bombon, asi que no hizo nada malo.

-Bombon, solo cuentame que hicieron, no quiero los detalles de cómo lo besaste XP-

-¡¡HEYYY!! ¡¡¿Cómo estas tan segura de que yo hice eso?!! ¡¡¿Me tratas de tonta que se enamora de cualquiera ¬¬?!-

-Naaaaaa, pero… es bastante obvio que paso eso XD..-

-Bellota tiene razon :D..-

-¡¡Ahora no les dire absolutamente nada!! ¡¡¿Que les importa?!-

-Relajate… ademas apuesto a que Burbuja beso muchas beses a ese rubio tonto.. si es que te hace sentir mejor..-

-¡¡Callate!! ¡¡¿Por qué siempre lo tratas asi?!-

-¿No recuerdas que tu tambien le decias asi? ¡Cuando nos odiabamos!-

-¡Pero eso fue hace mucho! Ahora es mi amigo…-

-Amigos… si me pagaran un dólar por cada ves que escucho eso, tendria…. Muchos dolares XD-

-¡No pienses que eres superior! ¡Tu besaste a Butch millones de veces! ¡Y es tan obvio que lo disfrutabas en cada instante… si fuera por ti nunca lo hubieras dejado y hubieras gozado de cada instante en que cada uno…-

Bellota le arroja 78236847263 almohadas a Bombon y la hace caer al suelo.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡ASCOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! ¡¡TODAS VECES QUE LO HICE FUERON LOS PEORES MOMENTOS DE MI MALDITA Y DESGRACIADA EXISTENCIA!!!!!!!!-

Bombon intenta arrastrarse para subirse a la cama nuevamente, bastante mareada.

-Muy bien… no hablemos de eso nunca mas XD.. lo mejor es que nos cuente lo que paso muy brevemente y fin del asunto!-

Dice Burbuja intentado calmarlas a ambas.

-Perfecto, te escuchamos atentamente Bombon..-

Y ambas se sientan a su lado, dispuestas a oir.

-Bu..bueno.. solo me reuni con él para hablar.. y concordamos en algo.. -

-¿En que?- preguntan sus hermanas al unísono.

-En que… no queremos pelear mas entre nosotros. Es decir, nunca mas las PPG contra los RRB..-

-Wooowww, eso es interesante, ellos son los que nos querian hacer pure desde un comienzo.. ¿Y que mas te dijo?-

Pregunta Bellota asombrada.

-Que… ¡No puedo decirselos! ¡Se reiran de mi para siempre!-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Lo prometemos! ¿O no, Bellota?-

-SSSi, lo juramos :p-

-Bien… me dijo que…. Ambos… sentiamos lo mismo y… que ya no estaba confundido, que yo le habia quitado todas las dudas…y luego… esta bien, nos besamos.. XP-

-¡Que romantico :D!!-

Exclama Burbuja, maravillada. Pero Bellota estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reirse.

-¿Qué te pasa ¬¬?-

-N..nada.. es que… me.. me acorde de algo..-

-De un chiste gracioso, ¿verdad? ¬¬-

Burbuja la mira sospechando mucho.

-Uffffffff, sabia que te burlarias y que no tendrias corazon de hermana para apoyarme en lo que hice. Asi que si eres una persona totalmente insensible y cruel, adelante! Riete!-

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Jajajajajajajajaja!!-

-¡¡Ayyyy Bellota XP!!!-

Gritan ellas a la ves, muy enojadas. Ella lo nota y para de reir lentamente.

-Perdon… ¡Perdon! Es que fue un poco… fue muy cursi y meloso… es todo XD.. pero obviamente te apoyo en tu decisión. ¿Qué arreglaste? ¿Una tregua? ¿Una alianza?... ¿Un casamiento XD?-

-¡Por supuesto que no ¬¬!!!!... Oye espera… ¿Estas de acuerdo en eso de no pelear mas? ¡¡Se supone que tu eres la violenta que quiere matarlos!!-

-Hay demasiadas cosas que no conoces de mi… te falta mucho tiempo para conocerme de verdad..-

-See, eres realmente complicada, ¡Por no decir que estas loca! ¡jajajaja!-

Se burla Burbuja al escuchar sus palabras.

-Ignorare eso ¬¬… como sea, estara bien lo que decidas o lo que hayan decidido juntos, no me molesta..-

-Igualmente no decidimos nada, solo compartimos opiniones. Hay que entender a estos chicos, les es mas difícil a ellos que a nosotras entender que todo el mundo

cambia, y que no vamos a matarlos. Ya lo hubiéramos hecho si hubiéramos querido..-

Dice Bombon sonriendo tranquilamente.

-Chicas… vengan a ver esto..-

Burbuja estaba parada frente a la ventana, y miraba el exterior con preocupacion.

---


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Qué sucede?-

Bombon se acerca junto a ella, y ambas observan que en el cielo se estaba formando una gran tormenta, de la nada. Viento fuerte, nubes horriblemente negras, era muy extraño.

-Si que asusta…- Murmura Bellota la acercarse.

-No tengo un buen presentimiento…-

Dice Bombon, y de pronto cae un rayo muy cerca, lo que hace que se asusten.

-Humo… ¿¡Ven eso?! ¡Es humo negro!!-

Exclama Burbuja, y señala que desde la tormenta, descendia un humo oscuro y siniestro.

-¡¡Vayamos a ver que es eso!!-

Las PPG salen volando de las ventanas, y van hacia donde descendia el humo.

-Esto es extrañamente familiar… no quiero pensar que es…. Lo que parece…-

Dice Bellota comenzando a preocuparse.

-Paso mucho tiempo desde que lo destruimos… si es él… su poder se ha elevado mucho, se nota solo con ver esa aura oscura…-

Continua diciendo Burbuja seriamente.

-No hay nadie mas poderoso que… ÉL… pero esta muerto… no tiene sentido…-

Bombon reflexiona, ¿Cómo puede ser que haya sobrevivido?.

De la nada, una ráfaga muy fuerte las detiene, y aunque intentan ejercer resistencia, las hace caer desde una gran altura.

-Oouuch… ¡¿Cómo paso eso?!-

-¿En donde… caimos?-

-Estamos en los limites de la ciudad y el bosque… -

Las tres se levantan y sorprenden al ver que adelante suyo, el humo comenzaba a materializarse en una figura.

-No… ¡¡No puede estar pasando!!-

-Sobrevivio… imposible…-

-Vino por nosotras… ¿No es asi, ÉL?-

Pregunta Bombon desafiante, ÉL estaba en frente suyo, sonriendo de forma pervertida, pero tenia algo muy diferente. Ahora emanaba un aura oscura 10 veces mas poderosa que antes.

-¡Hola chicas! ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veiamos! ¿No les parece?-

-¡No trates de jugar con nosotras! ¿¡Que es lo que quieres ahora?!-

Exclama Bombon furiosa.

-Jajajaja, es gracioso que lo menciones… porque quiero jugar un juego muy divertido con ustedes… y los chicos..-

-¿Los chicos? ¡¿A que te refieres?!-

Pregunta Burbuja, comenzando a intimidarse.

-Veran… las PPG y los RRB me destruyeron.. asi que cobrare una lenta y dolorosa venganza hacia ustedes. Pude revivir en cuestion de tiempo, no es complicado, si me fue posible revivir a los chicos. A propósito, no me costo nada capturarlos, fue demasiado facil. Y ustedes… Ufffff!! Sera pan comido…-

-¡¡¿Solo vienes para vengarte de nosotras?! ¡¡Pues no te iluciones porque te volveremos a derrotar cuantas veces sea necesario!!-

Dice Bombon seriamente.

-No, no, no. Ustedes no entienden, veran que lo terminaran disfrutando. Ya que al final del dia, todos estaran muertos XD.. y de la peor manera que se les puede imaginar..-

Las ultimas palabra de ÉL era despiadadas y crueles.

-¡¡Muerete!!-

Bellota salta hacia él para atacarlo, sus hermanas no se lo esperan, pero no podian dejarla sola en el combate y la siguen con mucho valor.

-Jajajaja, ¡Esto sera taaaan facil!!-

Bombon lanza esferas de poder, Burbuja la ayuda, y Bellota lo golpea. ÉL esquiva los ataques fácilmente, se mueve rapido y logra atacarlas con una explosion mortal. Ellas salen expulsadas. Se reunen y vuelven a intentar atacar de la misma forma. Pero es inútil, ya que ÉL se aparta y vuelve a contraatacar rechazando sus poderes.

-¡¡Primero seras tu!!-

Captura a Burbuja con sus tenazas, abre un agujero negro en el espacio y la arroja adentro.

-¡¡No!! ¿¡A donde demonios la mandaste?!-

Pregunta Bombon furiosa.

-No seas impaciente, muy pronto tu tambien entraras, jajajajaja-

-¡¡¡Malditoooooooooo!!!!!-

Pero antes de poder atacar definitivamente, ÉL captura a Bellota y la arroja al agujero.

-¡¡Noooooo!!!-

Bombon lo ataca con todo lo que tiene, y él solo se reia y evadia todo muy divertido.

-¡¡¡¿Dónde estan?!!! ¡¡¡No dejare que las destruyas?!! ¡¡AAAAAhh!!-

ÉL le sujeta el cuello, mientras ellas estaba desprevenida, y la estampa contra el suelo, apenas y dejandola respirar.

-¿Yo? ¿Destruirlas? Jajajajajaja.. Te equivocas, linda. Yo no hare nada, ustedes seran los que se destruyan… que lindo, ¿no?-

-¿¡Que?! ¡¡Nooooooooo!!!!!-

ÉL la alza riendo diabólicamente y la arroja hacia dentro. Finalmente sonrie satisfecho y da un salto, metiendose tambien.

--

Brick despierta. Esta tirado en el suelo, en un lugar completamente oscuro. Se levanta bastante adolorido e intenta recordar lo que habia pasado.

-¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Qué es este lugar?-

Mira hacia todos lados y solo hay oscuridad. Se revisa el cuerpo y no esta lastimado.

-ÉL… él los capturo… tengo que hacer algo, pero… ¿como salgo de aquí si ni siquiera se…?-

"para el final del dia, todos ustedes estaran muertos. Y comenzare con… tu hermanito menor".

Brick se angustia al recordar sus palabras, y se sentia impotente al estar solo en ese lugar.

-No puede hacerlo… ¡¡No permitire que lo haga!! ¡¡No dejare que los mate!!-

-¿¿Ahh no??-

ÉL aparece de repente, detrás de Brick. Él gira furioso al escucharlo y le arroja una esfera de energia violentamente.

-Eso no te servira de nada en este lugar…-

Murmura ÉL desvaneciendose, y apareciendo nuevamente al costado de Brick.

-¡¡No me importa lo que digas, infeliz!! ¡¡Te vencere yo solo si es necesario!!-

-Jejeje… ¿te preocupan tus hermanitos? Que tierno…-

Él vuelve a arrojarle varias esferas de energia, que son esquivadas muy fácilmente.

-Esta es mi dimension… aquí nadie puede hacerme nada. Aunque me golpees y me dañes yo soy totalmente inmortal, jajajaja-

-¡¡¡¿A quien rayos le importa?!! ¡¡Te destruimos una ves, y yo lo hare nuevamente!!-

-Eres un imbecil… realmente… me arrepiento de haberlos revivido…-

Brick se sorprende por sus palabras, y desprevenido, recibe una ráfaga de poder que lo expulsa forzosamente y lo hace caer al piso.

-Te crees muy fuerte, ¿No es asi?.. jajajaja.. eso no te servira de nada aquí…-

-Callate… ¿Crees que nosotros estamos felices de que nos reviviste?... si pensaste que te dariamos gratitud y lealtad estas loco!.. nunca te quisimos, solo aprovechamos que teniamos una segunda oportunidad para vivir… pero desde un principio, nos pareciste despreciable… no eres nada para nosotros…-

ÉL sonrie diabólicamente y se acerca caminando a él.

-Lastima… hubieran sido tan utiles, tan poderosos si me hubieran seguido… pero no, decidieron ser basura defectuosa. No sirven para nada… y lo peor de todo es que no cumplieron su propósito… un perfecto desperdicio…-

-Solo te molesta que no hayamos sido tus malditos esclavos, ¿No es asi?-

-Me tienes harto… pero hare que te tragues tus palabras..-

-Muerete… yo no pienso caer sin darte pelea!!-

-Adios Brick… te deseo suerte, bueno, en realidad no XD-

-¡¡Espera!!..- Él se levanta y le grita furioso.

-¡¿Dónde estan mis hermanos?! ¡¡Responde!!-

-Seria muy tonto si te lo digo..-

Brick se lanza hacia ÉL para golpearlo, y este le sujeta el brazo rapidamente. Quedando cara a cara y mirandose con odio.

-Ellos estan aquí, no te angusties… y como soy tan generoso te dare una pista. No los encontraras si yo no lo deseo, y… nunca llegaras a tiempo para salvarlos… no malgastes el tiempo en eso… ya estaras ocupado con algo mas difícil, jejeje.-

Y lo arroja bruscamente al piso.

-Tendrias que haber sido un mejor hermano y haberlos protegido mejor, jajajaja-

-¡¡Callate!!! ¡¡Nunca te perdonare esto!!! ¡¡Voy a matarte!!- dice levantandose.

-Sabes que es tu culpa y por eso intentas descargarte conmigo, como lo haria cualquier desgraciado, me das pena..-

-¡¡Sabes muy bien que tu fuiste el culpable de todo esto!!! ¡¡Tu eres el maniatico que quiere matarnos porque te vencimos!!! ¡¡¡Solo quieres vengarte, y te juro que no te saldras con la tuya!!!-

-Jajajaja… Ohh por cierto… Tu hermanito menor es el que esta lastimado, ¿No es asi?-

Brick se queda sin habla y solo observa a ÉL con todo el odio del mundo.

-Y lo dejaste solo en la cabaña… seguro de que estaria bien… ¿Y luego dices que no es tu culpa que se muera? ¡Eres un irresponsable al haberlo dejado solo!!-

-¡¡Basta!! ¡¡No es cierto!!!-

-¡¡Aceptalo!!! ¡¿Y al principio dejaste que tu otro hermano se vaya solo a enfrentarse a algo desconocido?! ¡Si que eres un buen lider!! ¡¡jajajajaja!!!-

-¡¡¡Cierra la boca!!! Yo… yo nunca quise que…-

-Se los dire… ¡¡Les dire segundos antes de que mueran que su patetico hermano mayor los dejo morir y que nunca se preocupo en verdad!! ¡¡Jajajajaja!!-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Silencioooooo!!!!!-

Grita adolorido sosteniendose la cabeza.

-No te sientas mal… si te anima, yo no sere personalmente el que los mate… yo no hare nada..-

-Mientes… todo lo que dices es mentira…-

-Ahora si debo irme… capture a las chicas hace unos instantes, adios!!-

ÉL se dispersa, yéndose de alli. Brick queda shockeado por unos segundos.

-No dejare… no dejare que pase… no me quedare aquí sin hacer nada… voy a buscarlos…-

Tratando de calmarse, decide buscarlos de cualquier forma posible.

--

Butch despierta abriendo sus ojos lentamente. Se sienta en el suelo confundido, y recuerda rapidamente lo que habia pasado.

-Me capturo… y me dijo que los capturaria tambien… solo busca venganza…-

Se pone de pie seriamente y comienza a caminar por ese lugar tan sombrio.

-Que rabia, me asombre tanto al verlo frente mio… vivo… que no pude hacer nada contra él y logro mandarme fácilmente a este lugar… me pregunto si ellos tambien estan aquí ahora-

De pronto se escuchan pasos detrás suyo, que se acercaban bastante lento.

-Eres tu, ¿cierto?... dime donde estan los demas…-

-Pero que impaciente.. jajajaja.. ¿Por que no jugamos un rato primero?-

Butch se enfurece, gira y le arroja una esfera de poder a ÉL.

-¡Al diablo contigo!! ¡¡¿Dónde demonios estan?!!-

-Calmate… ademas si no sigues mis reglas, tu hermanitos estaran mas que fritos :-)-

Él gruñe molesto y no responde.

-Te explicare brevemente, ellos estan aquí pero nunca los encontraras si yo no lo deseo.. yo puedo hacer lo que quiera en mi dimension, y ustedes no pueden hacerme ningun tipo de daño, asi que ahorrate tus ataques..-

-No te lo preguntare otra ves… ¿Dónde estan?...-

-Ayy eres igual de testarudo que tu hermano mayor XP…-

-¿Qué les hiciste?...-

-¿Yo? Jejeje, en realidad…-

-¿¡QUE LES HICISTE?!!-

-Ayyy bueno, esta bien.. no le hice nada, no le hare nada. ¿Ahora estas tranquilo?-

-¡¡Claro que no!!! ¡¡¿Crees que me tragare eso de que no les haras nada?!!! ¡¡¡Eres un maldito mentiroso!!!!-

-Ohhh, tambien te preocupas por ellos, eres taaaaan tiernoo-

Butch le arroja un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, pero ÉL lo esquiva justo a tiempo.

-Casi, jejejje.. pero todavía tengo ganas de jugar.. ¿Sii??-

-Te odio… y ni pienses que te seguire el juego, maldito enfermo..-

-Pues tendras que hacerlo, porque sino los mato AHORA..-

-Dijiste que no les harias nada..-

-Puedo cambiar de opinión, este lugar es mio y hago lo que se me plazca, asi que no te hagas el valiente..-

Butch baja la mirada lleno de odio y desprecio, y se queda en silencio.

-Te dare un pequeñisima oportunidad para salvarlos, y solo tienes que escoger…-

-¿Es..escoger?-

-¡Si! Creo que es muy facil, ¿A quien quieres salvar? ¿A Brick o a Boomer?..-

-Yo.. ¡yo no puedo elegir! ¡¿Estas loco?!-

-Date prisa, sino lo haces, los dos se mueren ahora XD..-

-¿¡¡QUE?!!-

-Lo que escuchaste, igualmente al que no elijas lo matare en este instante.. Divertido, ¿Ahh?-

-¡¡Olvidalo!! ¡¡No puedo elegir!!-

-Tic.. tac.. tic… tac.. tic.. tac..-

-Yo… yo.. no puedo…-

-Se termino el tiempo… lastima…-

Butch se estremece al escucharlo, y retrocede nervioso.

-No… no te atreverias a…-

-Tienes razon, si los mato ahora no sera divertido para nadie… Mmmmmmm…. ¡Ya se! ¡Hare que elijas aunque no quieras!!-

-¡¿Qué se supone que significa…?!-

-Leere tu mente…-…......................……………….."Brick"……...........................………………..

-¡Perfecto! ¡Gracias pro haber sido tan egoísta y haber pensado en el lider!-

-¡¡¡Nooooooo!!! ¡¡¡Yo nunca lo elegi!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡Nunca elegi a hadie!!!!-

-Es una brillante eleccion, y lo pensaste friamente sin dudarlo, esa es la actitud que me gusta…-

-¡¡Callate!!!!! ¡¡¡Yo no hice nada!!!-

-No te aflijas tanto, el menor es un idiota y no sufrira mucho… jajajajaja. Le dire que tu lo elegiste, ¡que tu querias que muera!!-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BASTAAAAA!!!!!!-

Grita Butch arrodillado en el suelo, no queriendo oir mas.

-Bueno… tengo una mejor idea, muy pronto la descubriras.. por ahora ire con él, es el ultimo de los tres con el que no he hablado.. me dara algo de pena hacerlo, pero buee.. fue tu eleccion, jajaja.. Adiós!-

Y ÉL se retira riendose.. Butch se levanta sin expresión, no pudiendo creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Boomer… Brick… yo no dejare que pase… voy hacer lo que sea necesario para que no los mate…. No permitire que este loco haga lo que se le de la gana..-

Entonces comienza a caminar para buscar a sus hermanos.

--


	5. Chapter 5

Boomer esta sentado en el suelo, hacia tiempo que se habia despertado y solo pensaba.

-No puedo hacer demasiado de esta manera… ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?-

Mira a su alrededor confundido. Piensa en que ÉL ya habria capturado a las PPG, y que sus hermanos tambien deberian estar alli.

-¿Qué les habra echo?.... ellos solo querian protegerme…. Los capturaron por mi culpa…-

Se acurruca en el suelo, sintiendose muy mal.

-Lo peor de todo es que soy un inútil con esta pierna… y este lugar parece no tener fin… es solo oscuridad, es infinita… ¿Cómo los encontrare?-

-Buena pregunta…-

ÉL aparece delante de Boomer, sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Que raro… tu no estas buscando a tus hermanos, cada uno lo hacia desesperadamente…-

-No puedo… con tu maldito ataque en el bosque… mi pierna esta peor que nunca…-

-Lo siento, mi intencion nunca fue matarte… jajajajaja-

-No importa lo que me pase… ¿Dónde estan?-

-¿Los chicos?.. Aquí, pero olvidate de la idea de encontrarlos…-

-¿Qué les hiciste?-

-Nada.. ayy, estoy harto de esa pregunta ¬¬.. ¡Yo no les hare nada!-

-No te creo… por algo nos trajiste aquí, dijiste que tu venganza seria dolorosa… ¡Es obvio que planeas algo horrible!!-

-Claro que si, pero si yo los mato no tiene chiste,. Sera lento y doloroso, pero yo… no hare nada..-

-No los mates… no lo hagas…- Murmura Boomer tristemente.

-Mira… no se por que te preocupas por ellos, esta bien, son tu familia. ¡Pero te tengo una noticia que te sorprenderá! Estuve con Butch hace unos segundos… y te eligio a ti…-

-¿A mi? ¿Para que?-

-Para que te mate :-)..-

Boomer desvia la mirada molesto.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No me crees?-

-Él no haria eso… me estas mintiendo…-

-¡Es cierto! ¡Le dije que eligiera a alguien para que salve o sino los mataba a todos! Y bueno, eligió a Brick… tu no le importas para nada, y esta es la demostración mas grande..-

-No es cierto… siempre me molesta, pero jamas me dejaria morir… nosotros nos queremos aunque no lo demostremos siempre…-

-Deja de engañarte a ti mismo… Primero no admites que todos moriran por tu culpa, y ahora no quieres entender que tu hermano te odia! ¡Por favor! Es comprensible que te odie, siempre metes la pata en todo y solo eres un estorbo…-

-¡¡Callate!! ¡¡Solo tratas de confundirme!! ¡¡Pero nada de lo que dices es verdad!!-

-OK, él nunca lo admitiria, pero lei su mente…-

-¿Qué?-

-Lei sus pensamientos, sus emociones mas profundas… y la verdad es que… Butch no te quiere y ni siquiera te considera su hermano… eres menos que basura para él..-

-¡¡¡No es cierto!!!!-

-Oye… dentro de poco todos seran historia..¿Por que te mentiria?.. solo quiero que sepas la verdad antes de que ocurra lo inevitable..-

-¡¡No lograras confundirme..!! Butch es mi hermano y nunca….-

-¡Heyy!... ¿sabes lo que hare?.. hare que mueran asi no me quitan mas tiempo.. ¿Esta bien?-

-¡¡Noooo!!! ¡¡No hagas nada!!-

-Pobres… pero que rayos, sufriran como unos condenados.. XD-

-¡¡¡No los lastimes!!! O sino… yo…-

-¿O sino te quedaras solo?... jejeje-

ÉL se acerca peligrosamente a Boomer y le presiona la herida con una de sus pinzas, él solo hace una mueca de dolor y lo observa con furia.

-Da igual… te quedaras solo de cualquiera manera… y ya que no recordaras nada después de esto… te dire algo importante… ustedes seran los que se maten unos con otros, yo solo mirare.. Ingenioso!! ¿No crees?..-

Boomer se horroriza al escucharlo.. y ÉL le sostiene el cuello con su otra pinza, entonces comienza a inyectarle poder… poder maligno… poder sombrío.

--

Las chicas despiertan tiradas en el suelo, un poco mareadas por la pelea.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿y ÉL?- Pregunta Burbuja frotandose la cabeza.

Las tres se levantan y comienzan a caminar.

-ÉL nos arrojo a este lugar… y es muy raro, todo es oscuro…- Dice Bombon extrañada.

-Esto no pinta nada bien… ¿Qué haremos para salir de aquí?- Pregunta Bellota, mirando a sus hermanas.

-Tendremos que destruir a ÉL de forma definitiva-

-Lo se… de esa manera talves volvamos sanas y salvas… pero… no se si notaron que ahora ÉL es mucho mas fuerte que antes, esto no sera nada sencillo..-

Bombon comienza a preocuparse.

-Ahora que lo dices, estas en lo cierto. Este lugar… no tiene fin… ¿Por qué nos mandaria aquí?-

-Para destruirnos… para cobrar venganza de verdad… y tambien lo hara con los chicos..- Responde Bellota a Burbuja.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Ellos tambien estan aquí! Si los encontramos, podemos unirnos para destruir a ÉL, nuestros poderes juntos son increíbles..- Exclama Bombon muy segura.

-Bueno… pero no creo que ÉL sea tan idiota para dejar que nos reunamos y los venzamos nuevamente.. debe tener un buen plan- Dice Bellota convencida de eso.

-¡¡CHICAS!!!-

Ellas giran a la defensiva y dan pasos hacia atrás al escuchar esa asquerosa voz nuevamente.

-¡¡Veo que despertaron! ¡Jajajaja!!-

ÉL las mira con prepotencia y se cruza de brazos.

-¡¡¿Qué rayos planeas hacer, maldito lunático?!!-

-¡¡Ni sueñes que te saldras con la tuya!! ¡¡Te eliminaremos de una vez!-

-¡¡¡¡No importa que estemos aquí!! ¡¡Eso no cambia nada!! ¡¡Vamos a destruirte!!-

-Que escandalosas.. jejej. Espero que hayan disfrutado sus ultimos segundos juntas como hermanas. Porque a partir de ahora las separare, y no volveran a ser las mismas.. ¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera en mi dimensión!!-

-¿¿QUEE?!!-

ÉL genera una gran explosion de humo, las chicas se cubren lo mejor posible.

-¿¡Que quizo decir con eso?!-

Piensa Burbuja. Al disiparse el humo, sus hermanas ya no estan.

-¿Pero que fue lo que…?-

Se asusta al encontrarse completamente sola. ÉL tambien habia desaparecido.

-Se las llevo… es lo mas seguro.. ¡Tengo que encontrarlas!-

Y comienza a recorrer el lugar que parecia no tener limites.

--

Butch caminaba hace horas y ya se estaba impacientando.

-¡No estoy logrando nada de esta forma! ¡¿Cómo demonios se supone que los encontrare?!-

Exclama lleno de rabia e impotencia.

-Lo peor es que… Boomer… talvez él este…. Por mi culpa… ¡Nooo!!!-

Se sostiene la cabeza para tranquilizarce.

-Maldita sea… yo nunca quise que esto pasara… ÉL… juro que lo destrozare.. lo juro..-

De pronto se detiene, se escuchaban unos pasos detrás suyo.

-¿ÉL?-

Pregunta sin miedo, pero al girar nota que era alguien familiar.

-¡¡Boomer!!-

Exclama sorprendido y corre hacia él.

-Detente..-

Dice él, seriamente. Butch se detiene y lo observa extrañado.

-Estas bien… sinceramente pense que ÉL… es que me dijo muchas cosas… ahora solo falta que encontremos a Brick y talvez asi podamos destruirlo..-

-Tu… ¿Querias que muera?-

Butch se queda atonito… y se produce silencio..

-¿Cómo me preguntas eso?-

-ÉL me dijo que… tu me odiabas… -

-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no quiero que mueras!-

-Ya es tarde… tendre que hacerlo-

Boomer arroja una esfera de energia hacia Butch, que la esquiva rapidamente.

-¿¡Que demonios te pasa?! ¿¡Por que me atacas?!-

-Porque ÉL tiene razon… voy a destruirte…-

Vuela hacia Butch para golpearlo, pero él se cubre y retrocede. Boomer rapidamente le encaja una patada y lo hace caer.

-Te lavo la cabeza.. ¿Verdad?... ¡¡Nada de lo que dice es cierto!! ¡¡No debes creerle!! ¡¡Reacciona!!-

-No… siempre tuvo razon… y con su poder terminare esto muy rapido..-

-¿Su poder? ¿Te dio poder?-

Boomer le arroja una gran bola de poder, Butch la esquiva pero recibe el impacto de la explosion, cayendo al suelo.

-Esto no puede ser bueno…-

Murmura, levantandose adolorido.

-¡¡Tienes que reaccionar!! ¡¡Yo no quiero pelear contra ti!!-

Boomer lo ignora, vuela hacia él y le arroja varios rayos, Butch intenta contrarrestarlos con su poder, pero increíblemente no lo resiste y los rayos lo dañan, saliendo expulsado hacia atrás.

-Se nota que su poder aumento… pero… -

Antes de poder levantarse, su hermano estaba frente a él, mirandolo con crueldad. Sus ojos son frios y sin expresión.

-Te recomiendo que te defiendas… o sino..-

-¡¿Qué vas a hacer?! ¡¿Matarme?!-

Boomer sonrie diabólicamente y lo apunta con su mano formando un rayo.

-Este… no eres tu…-

Butch lo mira seriamente, alza su mano y le arroja una esfera de energia muy poderosa.

--

-Mi cabeza… ¿Qué paso?-

Bombon se levanta y nota que sus hermanas no estan.

-Maldito ÉL… ¿Qué es lo que esta planeando realmente? ¡Solo ha estado jugando hasta ahora!!-

Se escuchan pasos cercanos.

-¿¡Quien esta ahí?!-

Exclama enojada. Bellota se le acercaba de a poco, con la mirada baja.

-¡Bellota! ¡Estas aquí! Menos mal, pense que nos separarian. Solo debemos encontrar a Burbuja… ¿Me oyes?-

-Muere…-

-¿¿EEhh??-

Bellota se le lanza encima para atacarla, y Bombon recibe un violento golpe totalmente desprevenida.

-¿¡Que estas haciendo?!!-

Exclama desde el suelo, tratando de ponerse de pie.

-Solo hago lo que me ordenaron…-

Ella le encaja una patada sin compasión. Bombon grita adolorida. Se levanta con mucho esfuerzo y observa a Bellota, sus ojos no tenian brillo, ni emociones.

-¡¡Él te hizo esto!! ¡¡quiere que peleemos, pero no debemos hacerlo!!-

-No me importa, solo hare lo que me dijo..-

Sonrie diabólicamente y le arroja varios rayos mortales. Ella sale volando y huye de ahí, pero Bellota la sigue.

-¿Cómo la pudo haber puesto en mi contra?... No puedo pelear contra ella… tengo que escapar..-

Pero en ese momento, ella la alcanza y le da un puñetazo que la hace caer al piso muy fuertemente.

-Bellota… no piensas con claridad… no debemos hacer lo que nos dice, es malo…-

Ella le arroja esferas de energia, Bombon las contrarresta lo mejor posible, pero velozmente, Bellota vuelve a darle una patada, seguido de varios puñetazos.

Ella apenas y logra defenderse, no queria lastimarla, y sabia que luchaba en contra de su voluntad.

-¡Por favor! ¡No sigas!-

-Debo hacerlo, debo aprovechar su poder..-

Alza su mano y arroja un potente rayo, Bombon hace lo mismo y ambos chocan, pero poco a poco su fuerza disminuye y comienza a retroceder.

-Este poder…. ÉL le otorgo mas poder..-

Se produce una gran explosion a causa de los impactos, Bellota da un salto hacia atrás. Mientras que Bombon sale volando y vuelve a caer al suelo.

-Bombon… tu tambien debes pelear si no quieres que te elimine… no te servira de nada tratar de convencerme… si te destruyo sin que te defiendas no sera emocionante..-

-¡¡No voy a pelear contra ti!! ¡¡Eres mi hermana, no podemos destruirnos una con otra!!-

-No pienso lo mismo, obsérvame…-

Bellota vuelve a apuntarla con su brazo, Bombon la mira desde el suelo con angustia.

-Nunca perdonare a ÉL por esto… ¡¡nunca!!-

Ella cierra los ojos esperando lo peor, y baja la mirada.

-¿Te niegas a pelear? ¡Que tonta! ¡jajajaja!-

Entonces le arroja su ataque, sin dudarlo ni por un segundo...

--


	6. Chapter 6

Brick camina de un lado a otro, pensando. Las posibilidades de eliminar a ÉL eran nulas si lo enfrentaba solo, pero no habia encontrado a sus hermanos. Intenta no pensar en lo peor, trata de seguir sin creer en sus palabras.

-Hola de nuevo…-

Se escucha su voz triunfante, su tono engreido era repugnante.

-¿Te cansaste de buscarlos? Es inútil, ya te dije que no puedes salvarlos… solo te vengo a mostrar algo que te interesara…-

Brick apreta sus puños con mucha fuerza, sabia que atacarlo no tenia caso. Solo gira hacia ÉL y lo mira con asco.

-¡¿Qué quieres ahora?! ¡Deja de jugar con nosotros! ¡¡Te la estas buscando!!-

-Tranquilo… solo quiero que veas que mi plan se esta ejecutando exitosamente…-

ÉL sonrie, mueve sus pinzas y comienza a formar una imagen con el humo proveniente de estas. Brick se horroriza al ver lo que esta pasando.

-Tu… ¿Por qué ellos estan…?-

-Jejeje… yo no hare nada… ustedes se mataran solos… creo que es la mejor idea que se me pudo haber ocurrido… ¡Lo mejor es que tu no puedes hacer nada para detener esto! ¡Solo mira como se destruyen sin compasión! ¡Jajajajaja!!-

-No… esto no puede estar pasando…-

-¡El hermano mayor no puede hacer nada para protegerlos ahora! ¡¡Veras como se pudren en las llamas del infierno!! ¡Jajajajaja!-

-Libéralos… ¡¡Libéralos!! ¡¡Tu estas haciendo que se maten!! ¡¡Todo esto es tu culpa, tu lo provocaste!!-

-Te equivocas… yo solo les dije la verdad desde mi punto de vista… ellos la aceptaron y estan peleando por su propia voluntad… yo no los obligo…-

-¿Qué?... ¿Me estas diciendo que…?-

-Tus hermanos han decidido pelear… y yo no los puedo detener aunque quisiera…-

-No..No es verdad… no te creo… a pesar de que peleamos siempre… nosotros nunca…-

-Admitelo Brick… esto es lo que esta pasando ahora… y cuando mueran te quedaras solo como un infeliz…-

Brick baja la mirada atormentado.

-Se que les hiciste algo… ¡¡Les hiciste algo para que esto pase!!-

-Solo tratas de echarme toda la culpa para no aceptar la realidad. ¿Por qué no la enfrentas de una ves?... te quedaras solo como un perfecto desgraciado.. jajajaja-

-Cierra la boca…-

-Tu familia se esta muriendo de a poco… ¡Miralo tu mismo! ¿¡No es genial?!-

-Basta…-

-Lo mejor es que los acompañes… no creo que quieras quedarte solo…-

-¡¡¡CALLATE!! ¡¡No me quedare solo!! ¡¡Voy a evitar lo que sea que intentes!! ¡¡Los detendre yo mismo!! ¡¡No lograras lo que quieres, te destruire primero!!-

ÉL sonrie victorioso, de a poco lograba su objetivo, que Brick comience a tener miedo, que comience a desesperarse.

-¿Sabes que? Eres un pesimo hermano y un pesimo lider… estoy cansado de hablarte, solo niegas los hechos. ¿Por qué no los aceptas para intentar encontrarle una solucion? ¡Pero no! ¡Piensas que si me destruyes todo se solucionara!... aunque me mates… ellos seguiran peleando y no tendras forma de encontrarlos sin mi… ¿Te das cuenta que no estas pensando con claridad?.. ¡Deberias relajarte! ¡Jajajaja!!-

Él mueve sus pinzas nuevamente, y comienza a proyectar otras imágenes.

-Miralas… ellas tambien siguen mi plan, jejeje. Pero no te deberia importar, son tus enemigas…-

-Bombon…- Murmura débilmente al verla.

-Oooh… ¡es verdad! Ya no las odias como antes, ahora existe una especie de "conexión" entre ustedes… te lo mostraba para que tus ánimos suban al ver que tus enemigas se destruian mutuamente… pero creo que no lo logre.. jajajajajaja-

Brick arroja un rayo hacia las imágenes, logrando que se dispersen rapidamente.

-Espero que hayas disfrutado de lo que te mostre… si tengo alguna novedad, volvere…-

ÉL se retira en silencio. Pero Brick solo lo observa sin decir palabras.

Se deja caer al suelo de rodillas y se sostiene la cabeza con fuerzas, no sabia que hacer, no sabia como detenerlo. Tenia miedo de fallar y no haber podido hacer nada por ellos.

-Maldicion… ¿En que demonios estaba pensando?.. Él esta en lo cierto, si lo destruyo jamas los podre encontrar, no se donde estan… ¡No puedo pensar tranquilamente!-

No queria entrar en panico, aspira hondo para calmarse, y mira al frente.

--

Burbuja camina sola desde hace rato. Sabe que sola esta en mucha desventaja y solo le queda la esperanza de encontrar a alguien para que la ayude.

-¿Crees que asi sera mas facil? ¿Separadas…?-

-Si que eres inteligente…-

Solo se escucha esa voz afeminada, que parecia tierna.

-¿¡Donde estan Bombon y Bellota?! ¡¡Es obvio que nos separaste porque sabes que juntas somos una amenaza para ti!!-

-No fue por eso, tonta,, en este momento estan demasiado ocupadas para ti… cuando ellas terminen su asunto ya te tendre preparada alguna sorpresa..-

-¿De que estas hablando?-

-Ahora estan "peleando"… la que salga ganadora te matara a ti…jejeje, ¡Que divertido!-

Burbuja se asusta mucho al escucharlo.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que les hiciste?! ¡Ellas nunca pelearian de esa forma!!-

-No te preocupes por ellas… no tiene caso… ¿Ademas no te olvidas de alguien?-

-¿De.. de alguien?-

-No tratas de mentirme, puedo leer tu mente… hace unos minutos estabas pensando en alguien… en ves de preocuparte por tus hermanas…-

-Yo… yo no estaba…-

-¡¡Boomer!! ¡¡No puedo creerlo!! ¡¡Pensabas en tu amigo en ves de tus hermanas!! ¡¡Que egoísta de tu parte!!-

-¡¡No es verdad!! ¡¡Yo estaba preocupada por ellas!!-

-Que bien… si es asi, no te importa lo que le pase .. ¿O si?-

-ÉL… ¿¡Que les haras a los chicos?!-

-Ellos estan sufriendo lentamente… pero el que mas sufrira sera tu amiguito… jejejej-

-No… dejalo en paz…-

-¡Claro que no!! ¡¡él sera el primero en probar mi venganza!! ¡¡Él sera el que sienta mas dolor, lo matare con mis propias manos!! ¡Jajajajaja!!-

-¡¡No le hagas daño!!... no lo hagas…-

Burbuja empieza a llorar asustada.

-Espero que te estés olvidando de tus hermanas y de tu amigo… ¡¡porque desde un principio nunca debiste estar con él!!! ¡¡Ustedes estan destinados a odiarse, y aun asi desafiaron toda logica y quisieron unirse!!! ¡¡¿Que clase de broma es esa?!! ¡¡Despídete de Boomer para siempre!!-

-¡Noooooo!!! Por favor… no los mates…. No lo lastimes… -

-Adios Burbuja… te vere luego.. jajajaja-

Y la voz de ÉL deja de oirse. Burbuja llora desconsolada, no sabia como detenerlo y tenia miedo.

--

Butch cae bruscamente al suelo, trata de levantarse con mucha dificultad, pero Boomer le da un puñetazo haciendo que vuelva a caer.

-Rayos… si sigo asi… yo…-

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no peleas con todo lo que tienes?-

Butch se levanta agotado, no podia soportar por mucho tiempo mas.

-Deja de fastidiarme… a diferencia tuya, yo no quiero matarte…-

Boomer esta algo golpeado, pero no era nada a comparación de su hermano, que habia recibido la mayoria de los ataques directamente.

Butch vuela velozmente hacia él para darle un puñetazo, pero Boomer se protege y le arroja una esfera de energia que impacta en él sin prevenirlo. Vuelve a caer, esta malherido y no tiene las suficientes fuerzas para levantarse otra vez.

-Esto fue demasiado facil, crei que serias un poco mas fuerte. Pero si no quieres pelear en serio, no puedo obligarte..-

Butch lo observa con desprecio desde el suelo, Boomer se acerca caminando lentamente.

-Tengo que hacer algo, no puedo dejar que me elimine…-

Observa su pierna, tenia un poco de sangre y caminaba con cierta dificultad.

-Es verdad.. por eso ha estado volando todo este tiempo, no creo que aun se haya curado…-

Sin pensarlo, forma un rayo en su mano y se lo arroja directamente hacia su pierna. Boomer se sorprende y recibe el ataque. Grita adolorido y sale expulsado fuertemente hacia atrás. Butch sonrie satisfecho, se levanta y aprovecha el momento de debilidad para atacarlo con mas esferas de poder que no podia evitar de ninguna manera.

Boomer no podia levantarse, estaba demasiado adolorido, lo observa y cierra los ojos haciendo su cabeza a un lado.

-Eso es Butch… aprovecha ahora que esta inmovilizado… ¡Y dale el golpe final!-

La voz de ÉL invade su cabeza.

-Si no lo haces… él te matara primero y ya no habra mas oportunidades… ¡Aprovecha ahora!-

-Tienes razon… razonar con Boomer ya no tiene caso… tengo que destruirlo o sino no vivire para contarlo…-

Murmura Butch seriamente. Se acerca a su hermano para darle el golpe final.

Pero en ese momento reacciona.. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Iba a matarlo?.

-¡¡ÉL, si piensas que caere en tu maldita trampa, estas loco!!!-

Exclama furioso. Boomer abre los ojos y queda confundido.

-¿Por qué… no lo haces?-

-¡¡Porque no!!! ¡¡Talvez te lavo la cabeza, pero yo puedo pensar con claridad y no voy a lastimarte!! No mas de lo que ya lo hice…-

Boomer se levanta difícilmente, y lo mira enojado.

-Todo esto es tu culpa… siempre me molestas y me tratas mal. Te burlas de mi y me mortificas… ¿¡Como quieres que no te odie?!!-

-¡¡Pero no lo hago de enserio, estupido!! ¡¡Solo juego contigo!!-

-No me importa, ¡¿Crees que a mi me cae bien todo lo que me haces?!! ¿¡Crees que me gusta?!! ¡¡Pues no!! ¡¡Por eso me vengare de todo lo que me has hecho hasta ahora!!-

-¡¡¿Vas a matarme por eso?!! ¡¡Eres mas idiota de lo que pense!! ¡¡No entiendes nada de lo que pasa!!-

-¡¡Tu eres el que no entiende!! El que no me entiende… el que nunca hizo ni el mas minimo esfuerzo por entenderme… siempre me molestaste por intentar estar con Burbuja… ¡¡Y no tienes idea de lo difícil que me costo ser feliz junto con ella por tus amenazas!! Solo queria ser feliz… y siempre me lo impedias… siempre… ¡¡Por eso voy a matarte!!-

Boomer comienza a llorar al terminar de hablar, Butch no podia creer lo que le decia y desvia la mirada con tristeza. Le lanza una bola de energía, y él la evade tirandose al suelo. Butch levanta la mirada y Boomer lo apuntaba estando de pie.

-Yo no te tendre compasión… ¡yo no tendre miedo de matarte!!-

-Boomer… perdoname…-

Él lo escucha y se impresiona.

-Todo lo que dijiste es verdad… yo nunca me esforcé en entender lo que pensabas… talvez por eso siempre te trate mal. Nunca pense que todo lo que te decia te afectaba tanto, yo no sabia… eres mi hermano, no puedo matarte… no le hare caso a ÉL… haz lo que quieras…-

-Butch…-

-Se que no perdonaras tan fácilmente, pero solo quiero que sepas que me arrepiento… y no me avergüenza decirtelo…-

Boomer retrocede confundido y finalmente cae de rodillas al suelo, llorando desconsoladamente.

-Yo tampoco puedo… no puedo… lo siento..-

Murmura angustiado, en ese momento se ve que un aura maligna sale expulsada de su cuerpo, y vuelve a la normalidad.

-Boomer….-

Él corre hacia Butch y lo abraza aun llorando.

-Tengo miedo… nunca quise hacerte esto… perdoname…-

-No tienes la culpa… sabemos muy bien quien es el responsable de todo esto…-

-Pero Butch… yo te lastime mucho… no merezco que me perdones…-

-Estupido.. yo tambien lo hice, y casi caigo en su juego… yo soy el que debe disculparse..-

Entonces le corresponde el abrazo, y presiona su cabeza contra su pecho.

De pronto Butch lanza un gemido de dolor y abre lo ojos sorprendido, Boomer se aparta y lo observa preocupado. Unos brazos oscuros lo comienzan a jalar hacia las profundidades de las sobras.

-Escapa… ¡¡Rapido!!-

-¡¡No!!! ¡¡No voy a dejarte!!-

Butch intenta resistirse, pero las manos le sujetan brazos y piernas y es arrastrado inevitablemente. Boomer trata de evitarlo pero unos brazos lo sujetan tambien, y lo arrastran fuera de su vista.

-¡¡Nooooooo!!!!-

Grita impotente, y cuando las manos lo sueltan ya es tarde. Cae en el piso, y comienza a llorar.

--


	7. Chapter 7

-Estupidos mocosos… ¡¡¿Cómo pudieron salvarse?!! ¡¡¡Arrrrrrrgggghhhhh!!!!-

Burbuja escucha un temblor en la extraña dimension.

-¿Y ahora que se supone que pasa?-

Se pregunta al mirar a su alrededor. A lo lejos puede distinguir a alguien.

-¡Bombon!!-

Piensa con esperanzas y corre rapidamente hacia esta persona.

Brick sentia el temblor, extrañamente le parecia haber escuchado un grito de rabia,. Se da la vuelta y nota que alguien se le acerca corriendo.

-¿B..Burbuja?-

Pregunta confundido. Ella se detiene y lo reconoce perfectamente, y recuerda las palabras de ÉL.

-¡¡Brick!! ¡¡Tenemos que hacer algo!! ¡¡ÉL me dijo que… que mataria a Boomer en este momento!! ¡¡Tenemos que encontrarlo ahora!!-

Brick la escucha y baja la mirada con rabia.

-Lo se… pero no lo podemos encontrar si ÉL no se lo propone… No se que es lo que debemos hacer ahora…-

Vuelve a escucharse un temblor mas fuerte, y un grito de enojo seguido.

-¿Qué fue eso?-

Pregunta Burbuja, pero en ese momento Brick piensa en algo.

-Son los gritos de ÉL, debe estar furioso, pero ¿Por qué?-

-Talvez… las cosas no le estan saliendo como lo planeado. Nosotros nos encontramos… y no creo que haya sido de su agrado-

-¡Eso es! ¡Ahora entiendo! Esta furioso, sus cambios emocionales bruscos producen los temblores.. y de alguna manera afecta este lugar.. creo que nos encontramos por esa razon, sino ÉL nunca nos hubiera dejado.. Existe la posibilidad de encontrarlos aprovechando la inestabilidad de sus emociones!-

-¿¿Crees que se deba a eso??-

-Es lo mas posible… escuchame, debes encontrar a Bombon, hay que sacarle provecho a esto. Ella esta en peligro..-

Burbuja se estremece al escucharlo.

-¿Qué le esta pasando?-

-ÉL nos pone en contra de nosotros para que nos matemos, ella esta peleando con Bellota.. ¡¡Debes salvarla!!-

-Por favor… salva a Boomer..-

Burbuja sale volando lo mas rapido posible.

-¡Claro que lo hare!-

Brick sale volando igualmente.

--

Bombon arroja rayos desde sus ojos, pero Bellota vuela hacia ella y la captura desde atrás, comenzando a estrangularla.

-¡¡¡AAAAAaahhhhhh!!!-

Ella intenta liberarse violentamente, y su hermana le da algunas vueltas en el aire y la arroja al suelo, seguida de varias esferas de poder.

-Bellota… detente… por favor…-

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Estoy solo aun paso de destruirte, no puedo detenerme ahora! ¡Jajaja!- Responde riendo. Desciende y la apunta con su brazo.

-No quiero atacarte.. no lo hare.. ¡¡Tienes que despertar!! ¡¡te esta controlando!!-

-Yo no me dejo dominar por nadie… ni siquiera por ti, cuando ya no estes podre hacer lo que quiera y no habra nadie que me lo impida…-

Bombon desvia la mirada resignada, pero de pronto alguien ataca a Bellota, aprovechando que estaba distraida.

-¿¡Quien demonios hizo esto?!-

Exclama invadida por la ira. Burbuja vuela hacia Bombon para ayudarla.

-¡¿No me digas que tu tambien te pondras en mi contra?! ¡No dudare en destruirte a ti tambien?!-

-¿Qué le pasa a Bellota?-

Pregunta Burbuja, levantando a Bombon.

-ÉL la controla, estoy casi segura. Quiere destruirnos, y no se como haremos para que reaccione…-

-¡¡Dejen de hablar y peleen de una maldita ves!!-

Bellota las ataca perdiendo la paciencia, y ambas se separan esquivandola.

-¿¡Por que nos quieres eliminar?! ¡¡No lo entiendo!!-

-Esa no eres tu realmente… ¿Acaso no recuerdas todo lo que pasamos juntas? No entiendo porque nos odias de repente..-

-¡¡Ya callense!! ¡¡Estoy cansada de ustedes!! ¡¡Son insoportables!! Todo el tiempo haciendose las chicas buenas.. me dan asco.. siempre me hacen sentir que soy la que esta equivocada en todo.. ¡¡Pero ustedes son las que estan equivocadas!! ¡¡Prefiero quedarme sola a seguir compartiendo mi vida con ustedes!!-

-Bellota… nosotras nunca quisimos hacerte sentir de esa manera…-

-Es verdad… si siempre te sentiste incomoda por nuestro comportamiento… realmente lo sentimos mucho…-

-¡¡Cierren la boca!! ¡¡Lo dicen porque ahora soy una amenaza para ustedes!! ¡¡Pero no las perdonare tan fácilmente!!!-

Ella vuela hacia sus hermanas para atacarlas.

Burbuja cae ante su golpe, y Bombon la aparta de un empujon.

-Parece estar completamente convencida en destruirnos…-

Murmura ella observandola de lejos.

-Solo se me ocurre una forma de detenerla…-

Dice Bombon, Burbuja la mira y no comprende a que se refiere.

Bellota vuelve a volar hacia ellas, pero esta ves, Bombon hace lo mismo y le da un puñetazo que logra aturdirla. Burbuja corre rapidamente y la sujeta desde atrás, impidiendo que se moviera.

-¡¡¿Qué rayos estas haciendo?!! ¡¡Sueltame!!!-

-Lo siento mucho Bellota… pero es la unica forma que se me ocurre de detenerte..-

Bombon la observa tristemente, y le avienta un rayo superpoderoso directamente. Bellota no podia defenderse, asi que al recibirlo queda inconsciente.

Burbuja la suelta despacio, y la acuesta en el suelo.

-Es lo unico que podiamos hacer… no razonaba con palabras…-

Murmura Bombon, acercandose a ambas, Burbuja la mira y se entristece.

-Brick tenia razon… ÉL nos esta poniendo en contra de nosotros mismos para que luchemos… ¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando despierte? ¿Y si todavia nos quiere matar?-

Pregunta ella, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-¿Viste a Brick? ¿Cómo pudo saber eso?-

-Me dijo que ÉL se lo habia dicho, y creo que esta en lo correcto… él fue el que me pidio que te salvara porque estabas en peligro. Sino talvez nunca hubiera llegado, ¿Oiste los temblores?-

-Ahora que lo dices… hubo unos muy fuertes mientras peleaba contra Bellota..-

-Cuando nos encontramos me dijo que se debian a la furia de ÉL, y que debiamos aprovecharlo, ya que cuando eso pasa, esta dimesion cambia… no se como explicarlo, pero gracias a sus emociones extremas, pude encontralo, y encontrarlas a ustedes..-

-Tiene mucho sentido, es como si este lugar sea parte de ÉL, y reacciona ante sus reacciones, sean buenas o malas… ¿Brick estaba bien?-

-No parecia estar herido, espero que haya encontrado a sus hermanos..-

De pronto, Bellota comienza a despertar, abriendo sus ojos débilmente.

Burbuja retrocede y no sabe como actuar, pero Bombon esta decidida a hacerle frente.

Bellota las reconoce y se aparta a la defensiva, mirandolas con malas intenciones.

-¡¡Bellota!! ¡¡No tiene caso que sigas peleando, tienes que parar en este momento!!-

-¡¡Tu no me diras que hacer, estupida!! ¡¡No desperdiciare el poder que me dieron!!-

-¡¡Eres una tonta!! ¡¡No ves que eres la esclava de ÉL!! ¡¡Sino quieres que nadie te domine, deja de hacerle caso!!-

-¡¡Tu no comprendes!! ¡¡Todo lo que me dijo es cierto!! ¡¡Tu eres la que siempre me ha mandado y ha discutido conmigo!! ¡¡Por eso siempre te odie!!-

-¡¡Callate!! ¡¡Sabes que eso no es cierto!! ¡¡Yo siempre respete tus opiniones, no me vengas con eso de que siempre te controlaba porque no es verdad!! Aunque soy la lider… tu siempre hiciste lo que querias… nunca te controle ni nada por el estilo.-

-¡¡Tu eres la mentirosa!! Nunca me trataste con respeto, siempre con superioridad… y nunca tolere tu actitud… te odio, Bombon… ¡Te odio!!-

-¡¡Ya basta!! ¡¡Basta!! ¡¡Dejen de discutir!! ¡¡Odie que siempre peleen por lo mismo!!-

Exclama Burbuja llorando, y abraza a Bellota.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- Pregunta sorprendida.

-Somos hermanas… no tenemos que pelear, debemos querernos… ¿Por qué matarnos? Si somos una familia..-

Ella la escucha y no opone resistencia, se queda callada y pensando.

-Burbuja tiene razon… ¿Cómo pudimos olvidarnos de lo mas importante de todo?-

-¿Lo mas importante?- Bombon sonrie felizmente.

-No debemos pelear… ya que nos queremos como una familia, y compartimos todo juntas… eso nunca cambiara…-

Bellota queda atonita, entonces ella se le acerca y la abraza de la misma manera.

Ella hace una mueca de dolor y alza su vista hacia arriba. Un aura maligna sale expulsada de su cuerpo, Bellota vuelve a la normalidad.

-¿Qué fue lo que me paso? ¿Cómo pude perder el control de esa forma?- Pregunta murmurando.

-Todo estara bien ahora…-

Nuevamente se comienza a sentir un brusco temblor en todo ese lugar.

-¿Y ahora que?!-

Se preguntan las chicas separandose. Unos brazos oscuros surgen de las sombras y las sujetan a cada una por separado.

-¡¡¿Qué es esto?!!-

-¡¡No puedo soltarme!! ¡¡Ahhhh!!-

-¡¡Tenemos que liberarnos como sea!!-

Los brazos se las llevan por distintos caminos, a las profundidades de las sombras.

--

Los brazos sueltan a Butch y lo arrojan bruscamente. Él se recuesta en el suelo cansado, y suspira con alivio.

-Creo que es la primera ves que hago algo bueno… pude ayudarlo sin utilizar la fuerza, Brick.. mas vale que lo aprecies cuando te encuentre..-

Alguien es soltado por los brazos oscuros a algunos metros de Butch, solo se escucha el forcejeo y la caida.

Bellota se sienta en el suelo y observa a una persona recostada en el suelo a una poca distancia.

-¿Tu? …- Se levanta y camina hacia Butch. Él mira a su costado y reconoce a Bellota.

-Genial… ahora tengo compania..- Murmura disgustado.

-¿Qué demonios fue lo que te paso? Estas echo trizas…-

-Gracias por la sinceridad ¬¬.. estoy tratando de recobrar algo de fuerza, asi que no me molestes..-

-¿Quién te hizo esto?-

-Fue… Boomer… tenia mucho mas poder y trato de destruirme…-

-….. Yo tambien trate de hacerlo… quise eliminar a mis hermanas… pero ellas lograron hacerme despertar.. ÉL me controlaba con el poder que me habia dado..-

-Supongo que él tambien paso por lo mismo… pero yo pude hacer que reaccionara, tratando de hacerle el menor daño posible… lo peor es que volvieron a separarnos…-

-Pero… ¿Por qué nos reunieron a nosotros dos aquí?-

-No lo se… aunque no creo que sea para nada bueno…-

Bellota se sienta a su lado, mira a su alrededor y empieza a preocuparse por Bombon y Burbuja.

--

Boomer se acurruca abrazando sus piernas y sigue llorando. No logra creer que casi mata a su hermano, esta totalmente destruido y no podia hacer otra cosa mas que llorar para descargarse.

-¿Como pude dejarme engañar de esa manera?... él es mi hermano… es lo unico que tengo, y sin embargo lo lastime sin medir las consecuencias… soy un idiota…-

-¿Boomer?-

Él escucha una voz familiar y alza la mirada para ver de donde provenia.

Efectivamente, Burbuja corre hacia él y se arrodilla para verlo.

-¡Boomer! Tu pierna esta…-

-Eso no importa… acabo de hacer algo horrible… ÉL me otorgo poder y yo… casi mato a mi hermano…-

Ella lo mira preocupada, y lo escucha muy triste. Entonces lo abraza para calmarlo.

-Deja de llorar… yo acabo de enfrentar a mi hermana, ella tambien era controlada, pero todo salio bien… no lo mataste..-

-No, pero… lo que hice no tiene perdon… fui muy debil para caer en el juego de ÉL… Butch solo trato de no lastimarme, queria protegerme y yo… yo no pude…-

-No te preocupes mas… estoy segura de que los encontraremos y que derrotaremos a ÉL… asi podremos salir de aqui…-

-¿Por qué nos reunió ahora? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?-

-No lo se… pero haremos lo que sea para salir de esta…-

Ambos intentan conservar algo de valor para seguir adelante.

--


	8. Chapter 8

Brick se detiene y desciende para empezar a caminar. Hace rato habia vuelto a escuchar unos temblores, pero se habian detenido.

-Sal… ¡¡Ya no te soporto mas!! ¡¡Estoy harto de tu estupido juego!! ¡¡Se que quieres hacernos enloquecer, pero no te dara resultado conmigo!!! ¡¡Sal de donde estes, maldito psicópata!!-

Grita con todas sus fuerzas. ÉL se forma en frente suyo, escuchando su petición, pero ya no sonrie, esta serio y lo mira atentamente.

-Hasta ahora eres el unico con el que no he jugado, deberias agradecermelo-

-¿Agradecertelo? ¡Eres un desquiciado! ¡¡No permirire que sigas con esto!!-

-Tu tambien me tienes cansado.. asi que te traje compañía..-

ÉL se hace a un costado, y desde atrás, Bombon aparece caminando. Brick se sorprenden al verla. Pero ella lo observa enojada, con ira y resentimiento.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?-

-No pienso decirtelo, ¿Por qué no lo averiguas por ti mismo?-

Bombon vuela hacia Brick y se abalanza contra él.

-¿¡Que diablos le hiciste?!-

Grita Brick, tratando de sujetarla y sacarsela de encima, pero Bombon le da un puñetazo. Él resiste, la toma de los brazos y la arroja a un costado.

-Todavia no lo entiendes.. ¿Ahh?-

Brick se levanta agitado y retrocede al ver que ella esta dispuesta a volver a atacar.

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que entender?-

Pregunta mirando a ÉL con repugnancia.

-Deberias estar feliz, porque las cosas deben ser asi. ¿Esta situación no te es familiar?-

Bombon le arroja una bola de poder, Brick salta para esquivarla, sin contraatacar.

-Familiar.. ¿Ehh?... claro que me es familiar… siempre repetimos lo mismo..-

-¡Exactamente! ¡Siempre pelean! ¡Y lo hacen por una unica razon!.. ¿Y cual es?-

-Po..porque… nosotros…-

-Mojo los creo… yo los revivi… y siempre habia algo en comun en nuestras creaciones… responde… ¿Qué es?-

-Nosotros somos… somos…-

-¡MALOS! ¡USTEDES SON MALOS Y ELLAS BUENAS, MALDITA SEA!! ¡POR ESO SIEMPRE SE REPITE LA SITUACION!! ¡¡EL BIEN Y EL MAL NO PUEDEN COEXISTIR, POR ESO UNO DE LOS DOS TIENE QUE VENCER EN ESTE MOMENTO!!-

-¡¡No es cierto!! ¡¡No es imposible que vivamos sin destruirnos los unos con los otros!!-

-¡¡Por supuesto que es cierto!! ¡¡Asi siempre tienen que ser las cosas!! ¡¡Pero nooo!! ¡¡Ustedes comenzaron a pensar en estupideces como ser amigos y toda esa basura!! ¡¡ERROR!! ¡¡Deberías estar completamente convencido con la idea de que eso es imposible!!-

-Talvez sea imposible… pero ella…-

-¡¡Tienes que destruirla, como siempre has ansiado, asi te libraras del bien!!-

-Ella me ayudara a que se haga realidad… y que deje de serlo…-

ÉL queda shockeado ante su respuesta y retrocede decepcionado.

-Y pensar que alguna ves los llame "hijos"… pero han cambiado tanto… ya no son mis chicos malos… no se que demonios son, pero si no me sirven tendre que hacerlos polvo..-

Dice con una sonrisa indiferente. Brick vuelve a evadir uno de los ataques de Bombon, y la observa confundido.

-¿Por que me atacas? – Murmura débilmente.

-Lo lamento mucho, pero ya que las cosas no estan saliendo como lo planeaba, hubo un cambio de planes..-

-¿Cambio de planes?-

-Si. Tus hermanos han sobrevivido, para mi desgracia. Tambien el resto de las PPG. Asi que los separe a cada uno con sus contrapartes. Esta es la nueva regla de mi juego…-

-¡¡¿Quién rayos te crees?!! ¡¡¿Piensas que nosotros seguiremos tus estupidas reglas?!!-

-¡¡CHICOS, CHICAS!! ¡¡ME ESCUCHAN?!!-

La voz de ÉL comienza a oirse por toda la dimension, y es escuchada por absolutamente todos.

-Les comunico lo siguiente, ejem.. ya se habran dado cuenta de que cada uno tiene una pareja de grupo. Tambien de que en esta dimension se hace lo que yo digo, y que si no siguen mis reglas no podran salir nunca jamas. Por eso, esta es mi orden final: van a matarse el uno contra el otro, el ganador podra salir y reecontrarse con los demas sobrevivientes. Y si se dan prisa, rescatar a los miembros de su familia, jejeje. Si se niegan a pelear, y como ultimo recurso, los mato directamente, sin hacerme dramas ni problemas. Lo haria ahora con mucho gusto, pero sino mi venganza no seria lenta y dolorosa, como ya se los habia advertido. No se preocupen, a pesar de que algunas veces soy un poco mentiroso, cumplire mi palabra, jeje. Cambio y fuera-

-¡Estas totalmente enfermo..! ¡¿Pretendes que la mate?! ¿Crees que seguire tu plan?! ¡¡¡Muérete!!!-

Exclama Brick al terminar de escucharlo.

-Pues tendras que hacerlo, sino quieres que tus hermanos se mueran XP, chico listo. ¡Tu eras el que querias salvarlos! ¡Y la unica manera de hacerlo es eliminandola de tu camino!! Date prisa, Brick… el tiempo de tus hermanos es corto… mucho mas que el tuyo..-

Dicho esto, ÉL se retira triunfante.

-¡¡¡Espera, maldito!!! ¡¡¡No puedes hacer esto!!! ¡¡¡NO PUEDES!!!!!!!!-

Brick se da la vuelta, y Bombon le encaja otro puñetazo directo. Él cae al suelo, desprevenido, y se levanta rapidamente para defenderse.

-No… no estas pensando bien… ¡Despierta!! ¡¡No tenemos tiempo para pelear!! ¡¡Hay que hacer algo para detener esta locura!!-

-Ya callate… imbecil…-

-¿¡Que no te importan tus malditas hermanas?!-

-Naa… ahora solo me importa… matarte… Brick…-

Él la mira seriamente ante su respuesta. Ella sonrie diabólicamente y vuela hacia Brick para seguir peleando.

--

Bellota se levanta con determinación.

-Ya escuchaste lo que dijo…-

Butch se sienta en el suelo, aun adolorido.

-See… y se lo que piensas...-

-Son sus reglas.. y aquí él es el que domina… las rescatare y no dejare que nada malo suceda…-

-¿Haras lo que dijo?-

-Si…-

-Ellos tambien me importan, aunque no lo demuestre… y terminare rapido con esto para salvarlos… -

Butch se levanta sorpresivamente y golpea a Bellota con una patada. Ella no se la esperaba, solo le dirige la mirada furiosa.

-Nosotros no somos como ellos, ¿verdad?... nunca aprenderemos a llevarnos bien… y este es el fin…-

-Sera tu fin, mejor dicho… sabiamos que este dia llegaria, el dia en que te destruya sin compasion-

-¡Mírate!, no puedes ni con tu propia alma… estas mas que muerto..-

-Deja de hablar y comencemos..-

Dicho esto, comienza la pelea.

--

Brick sujeta un brazo de Bombon y la arroja al suelo violentamente. Ella se levanta y le da una patada, seguida de un rayo de poder. Él lanza un rayo para contrarrestarlo, pero su poder no es suficiente y sale expulsado, dañado por el impacto.

Cae bruscamente, pero cuando trata de levantarse Bombon ya lo esperaba y le arroja una esfera de poder. Él intenta cubrirse y alejarse del ataque, pero ella aparece detrás suyo y le da una patada en la espalda. Brick gira y arroja un rayo de poder, pero ella lo evade fácilmente y vuelve a darle un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas.

Brick se arrodilla jadeando, se levanta y le intenta dar una patada. Bombon se protege, le sostiene la pierna y lo avienta hacia un costado, haciendolo caer.

-O yo me hice mas fuerte… o tu eres horriblemente debil, Brick, jejejejeje..-

Dice ella riendo a carcajadas. Brick se levanta con dificultad y no responde.

-Es obvio que ÉL te esta manipulando, estupida.. ¿No te acuerdas de nada de lo que hablamos?-

Pregunta furioso. Ella comienza a pensar sin interes.

-Aaaaahh… ya me acuerdo.. pero tu eres el que sostenia firmemente que eso de ser amigos es imposible.. asi que…-

Ella corre hacia él y le da un puñetazo, Brick se cubre e intenta devolver el ataque, pero ella le arroja un rayo. Él sale empujado hacia atrás, no logra cubrirse.

-Estaba equivocado.. ¡¡Estaba equivocado!!-

-See claro, tu me hiciste ver las cosas como son, y ademas ÉL me ayudo. Tienes razon, Brick. Tenemos que matarnos-

-¡¡Yo no quiero que nos matemos!!-

-¿Y por que estas peleando contra mi?-

-¡¡Intento defenderme!!! ¡¡Tu eres la que quiere matarme!! ¡¡Y si no lo haces por tus hermanas, ¿Por qué demonios peleas?!!-

-Porque soy buena, porque soy una heroína,. Y tu eres un Rowdyruff Boy, le haces cosas malas a las personas y destruyes todo. Tengo que detenerte y… ¿Qué mejor manera que destruyéndote por completo?-

-Tu no pensabas asi… tu me hiciste reaccionar… me hiciste aclarar mis ideas y que ya no este confundido…-

-Puede que yo pensara de otra forma, pero a ti eso no te importo demasiado..-

-Lo se… se que no queria entenderte al principio… pero me ayudaste a hacerlo…-

-Ya no pienso como antes… asi que te matare en este momento…-

Brick alza la mirada, y ella se le echa encima para atacarlo.

-¡¡Basta!!! ¡¡No hay que seguir con esto!!! ¡¡No hay que pelear!!! ¡¡Es lo que ÉL quiere!!-

-¡¡No me importa!!! ¡¡Voy a destruirte cueste lo que me cueste!!!-

Él se enfurece y le sujeta los brazos, ella trata de forcejear para liberarse, pero Brick la estampa contra el piso mientras que ejercia presion para no soltarla.

-¡¡¡Sueltame!!-

-¡¡No te das cuenta de las idioteces que me estas diciendo!! ¡¡Te contradices totalmente!!-

-¡¡Tu tambien te contradices!! ¡¡En un momento me dices que me odias y en otro quieres ser mi amigo!! ¡¡Yo creo que estas loco!!-

-¡¡Callate!! ¡¡Es tan difícil que veas lo que siento!!-

-¡¡Tu eres el que nunca vio lo que sentia!! ¡¡Nunca te importo!! ¡¡Siempre estaba primero tu necesidad de destruirme!! ¡¡Pues tantas ganas tenias aquí esta la oportunidad perfecta!! ¡¡Matame si tanto quieres!!-

-¡¡Como quieras!!-

Brick se harta de su actitud y la avienta a un costado, Bombon se levanta llena de odio y rencor y se dirige hacia él rapidamente, pero Brick la recibe y le da un puñetazo en el estomago, provocando que caiga al piso adolorida. Él se acerca y le sujeta el cuello, estrangulándola.

-¡¿Quieres que te mate?! ¡¡Pues lo hare con todo gusto!! ¡¡Eres solo una Powerpuff Girl y siempre me diste asco!! ¡¡Lo hare de una ves por todas!!-

Bombon intenta liberarse, pero es imposible, solo lo mira a los ojos y comienza a llorar angustiada.

Brick la mira furioso, esta descontrolado, pero pasan unos segundos… y pronto se da cuenta de lo que esta haciendo y comienza a disminuir la fuerza. La suelta muy nervioso y retrocede. Desde el suelo, Bombon se frota el cuello respirando agitadamente.

-¿Ves lo que provocas?... no quiero lastimarte… no quiero pelear mas… y yo casi…-

-¡¡No me vengas con esos pretextos!! ¡¡Trataste de matarme y con gusto, admitelo!!-

-¡¡No es asi!!! ¡¡Yo no quiero hacerte daño!!-

-¡Nosotros nunca podremos ser amigos!!-

Ella le arroja una bola de poder y él la esquiva justo a tiempo. Bombon se levanta e intenta seguir atacandolo, pero Brick se acerca y le sujeta el brazo para desviarlo.

-¿Por qué no recuerdas lo que hablamos? Solo trata de comprender lo que paso..-

-Claro que lo comprendo… sigues…sigues odiandome, nada cambio… no importa como pensaba o como pienso… no te importa…-

-No te odio… no tienes idea de lo difícil que es decirlo…-

-Brick…-

-Te dire la verdad…-

Ella le toma el otro brazo y comienza a acercarse a él.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué vas a decirme?-

-Es difícil… yo… lo que siento…-

Bombon le da una mirada dulce, pero al estar cerca, agarra su brazo fuertemente y sonrie con crueldad.

-Pudrete, fracasado…-

Dice rapidamente y con su otra mano dispara un rayo super mortal a Brick, quien esta pasmado antes su ofensiva. Él cae de rodillas impactado, ella no dejaba de sujetar su brazo.

-Bombon… tu…-

-No debiste confiar en mi, jeje-

Brick la suelta y no deja de mirarla. Coloca una mano en el suelo, sosteniendose, y con la otra se cubre la herida que sangra.

-……………………………..Te amo…………………………………-

Pronuncia débilmente, cierra los ojos y baja la mirada.

-------


	9. Chapter 9

ÉL fue muy inteligente al planear algo como esto..-

-Si.. ¿Y ahora que haremos?-

Pregunta Boomer a Burbuja.

-¿Quieres pelear?-

-No… pero si no lo hacemos todo terminara…-

-Ya se. Pero no voy a matarte-

-Yo tampoco, hace mucho que dejamos de creer en eso de matarnos solo por lo que somos…-

-Es verdad… solo me preocupan Bombon y Bellota… en especial Bellota, es mas que seguro que ella esta peleando..-

-Butch esta muy mal, no creo que pueda ganar…-

-Si no son controlados por ÉL, talves puedan llegar a un arreglo..-

-Aunque peleemos, no creo que podamos salir de aquí… no es de confiar para nada..-

-Ninguno de los dos quiere hacerlo… eso significa que moriremos de cualquier forma..-

-Lo estas tomando muy bien..-

-Tu tambien, jeje. Prefiero que todo termine sin peleas, y junto a ti- (eso fue lo mas romantico que escribi en los 8 fics que publique :D).

-Yo tambien, me siento bien junto a ti… pero quiero hacerte una pregunta..-

-¿Qué querias preguntarme?-

-¿Qué era lo que me ibas decir cada ves que nos interrumpian?-

-Emmmm.. no creo que sea el mejor momento..-

-No tendremos otro momento..- Dice Boomer suspirando cansado.

-Tienes razon.. queria preguntarte si querias ser mi…-

Un temblor sacude todo el lugar, haciendo que ambos se alarmen.

-¿¡Y ahora por que paso eso?!-

Pregunta Burbuja, a punto de levantarse. Porque esta sentada junto con Boomer, que esta casi acurrucado en el suelo.

-¡¡Al demonio con eso!! ¡¡No dejare que nada ni nadie interrumpa!! ¡¡¿Qué querias preguntarme?!!-

-Eeeeeh… yo… me da vergüenza T.T-

-¡¡Por favoooooooooooooor!!-

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?-

Boomer se calla y queda totalmente asombrado.

-¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Sabia que no aceptarias! ¡Por eso no queria decirtelo!-

Él todavía no reacciona.

-¡Yo te lo habia advertido! ¡Era completamente normal que lo rechazaras!-

Baja la mirada tratando de procesar la información en su cerebro XD.

-¡¡Boomer!! ¡¡Estoy aquí!! ¡¿Escuchas algo de lo que te digo?!-

-¿Tu novio? ¿Yo?-

Burbuja se extraña y se sonroja avergonzada.

-Si.. ¡Si!... pero esta bien que no quieras, sin en cuestion de minutos vamos a…-

Boomer la toma y la besa, ella se sorprende… y corresponde.

--

Bellota se lanza contra Butch y le da un puñetazo, él se cubre y la golpea de la misma forma. Ambos retroceden agitados, pero ella se arrodilla para recuperar el aliento.

-Hare que te tragues tus malditas palabras…-

Murmura Butch sosteniendose el abdomen. De pronto se escucha un temblor ruidoso y muy brusco.

-No puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí… ¡tengo que terminar contigo de una ves!-

Bellota corre hacia él y le arroja una fuerte patada en el estomago, él cae sin resistirlo.

Empieza a levantarse, alza la mirada hacia ella y el dolor lo hace ceder.

-No puedo perder… no ahora…-

Dice cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Bellota le desvia la mirada disgustada.

-Esos temblores… ¿Qué significan?... ¿Cómo se que nos las destruyo?... en ves de ir a averiguarlo estoy aquí, peleando contigo…-

-No dejare que ganes… tengo que ayudarlos y sacarlos de aquí… ¡¡No dejare que ganes!!-

Butch arroja esferas de energia desde el suelo, y Bellota las recibe, cayendo derrotada. Él se levanta débilmente y camina hacia ella.

-Este es tu fin… tengo que… matarte…-

Bellota se pone de pie y no deja de mirarlo.

-Ahora entiendo… -

Butch no quiere escucharla y vuelve a lanzarle unos rayos de poder, ella los anula arrojando su propio poder. Bellota comienza a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Aunque te mate… es obvio que ÉL nos destruira de todas formas… ¡¡Este es su juego!! ¡¡No podemos escapar, estamos atrapados!! ¡¡Nos matara a todos pase lo que pase, no hay posibilidades de que salgamos de esta!!-

Butch baja la mirada, pensando.

-No podemos hacer nada…. No importa quien gane o no… estamos muertos… yo solo queria que… ellos salgan vivos de esta…-

-Esta es su lenta y dolorosa venganza… no quiero que mis hermanas mueran…-

Bellota se cubre la cara, tapandose con las manos, y llorando. Él camina hacia ella y la mira resignado.

-Si sabias que no lograríamos nada peleando… ¿Por qué seguiste?- Pregunta ella, sollozando.

-No se… quizas porque… queria seguir creyendo falsamente que era la unica manera de salir de aquí. Nosotros nunca podremos ser como ellos… nunca podremos dejar de odiarnos… es triste…-

-Ya no me importa… ya no me importa que seamos enemigos o amigos.. ¿¡A quien puede interesarle si todo terminara en este momento?!! Me da igual odiarte, matarte.. que nos llevemos bien o mal.. me da igual!!-

Butch la abraza desde atrás, para que se calme y que deje de hablar. Bellota se sorprende al sentirlo.

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?-

-Creo que ya no importa lo que haga…-

Ella no se molesta en mirarlo, solo sostiene sus brazos para contenerse, y sigue llorando. Él la siente y la abraza mas fuerte, ambos querian recobrar fuerzas y resistir, sosteniéndose el uno del otro.

-No quiero morir… no quiero que mis hermanas mueran… son mi familia… son lo unico que tengo…-

Pronuncia adolorida. Butch baja la mirada, y lagrimas caen de sus ojos, ya no podia resistirlo.

-Yo tampoco quiero que mis hermanos mueran… no quiero que todo termine asi…-

-Butch… debo decirte algo, que creo que nunca repetire en mi vida…-

-Yo nunca tuve el valor suficiente para aceptar… lo que sentia… y aunque lo negaba… siempre estuve confundido…-

-Te amo….-

Bellota gira hacia él para ver sus ojos, Butch toma su rostro y la besa.

--

-¿….Brick…?-

Pregunta Bombon al escuchar sus palabras, se sostiene la cabeza y el aura de poder maligno sale expulsada de su cuerpo.

-¡¡Brick!!-

Grita horrorizada al verlo, y se arrodilla ante él.

-Perdoname… perdoname… yo no queria…. No se lo que hice ni en que pensaba… no tengo perdon…-

Dice llorando angustiada.

-Bombon… no tienes que disculparte… eras controlada… ya sabes lo que pienso…-

Brick hace una mueca de dolor, pero abre los ojos y la observa, ella habia vuelto a la normalidad.

-Brick… yo tambien… te amo…-

Bombon lo abraza melancolica, él hace lo mismo.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, malditos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡MALDITOS SEAN, MOCOSOS ESTUPIDOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡NO MERECEN ESTAR VIVOOOOOOSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡LES DESEO LO PEOR!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡LOS ODIO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAAAAAAAAASSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Exclama ÉL con un grito inhumano, y con la voz totalmente quebrada y fuera de si. Su dimension comienza a colapsar, su disturbio emocional era taaaaan fuerte, que todo comienza a salirse de control.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Grita sosteniendose la cabeza, enloqueciendo por completo. Ese lugar no resistia su furia, ira, rencor odio que eran extremos.

-¡¡¡¡¡JURO QUE ME VENGARE LA PROXIMA VESSS!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡JURO QUE SUFRIRAN COMO NUNCA!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡LO JUROOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!-

Dicho esto, todo explota de forma impresionante, toda su dimension no aguanta y estalla, solo escuchandose los gritos desenfrenados de ÉL, jurando venganza.

------


	10. Chapter 10

Ella se levanta con dolor de cabeza, mira a sus costados, solo habia arboles y era de mañana.

-¿Dónde estoy? Lo ultimo que recuerdo… fue esa terrible explosion…-

-Ayyy…….. ¿Qué paso?.... esa explosion fue brutal…-

Burbuja se sorprende al escuchar la voz de Boomer, él se sienta en el suelo rascandose la cabeza, y ella se le abalanza para abrazarlo.

-¡¡Estas bien!! ¡¡Estamos vivos!!-

-¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡¡Es verdad!! ¡¡Sobrevivimos!!-

-¿Y los demas?-

Burbuja se deprime por su propia pregunta, pensando la peor posibilidad. Talves solo ellos habian logrado salir con vida.

-Ve a buscarlas… yo te espero…-

-¿Pero tu crees que…? Si no las encuentro, creo que morire…-

-Si nosotros estamos vivos… de seguro los demas tambien..-

-Ahora que lo pienso… ¿estamos en el bosque?-

-Sii.. en el medio… por eso hay tantos arboles…-

-No entiendo…-

-Es facil.. ÉL nos secuestro a nosotros primero y todo empezo desde…-

-No, no eso.. no entiendo porque me besaste y tardaste en reaccionar 20 segundos cuando te pregunte lo que ya sabes…-

Boomer se sonroja y se pone nervioso.

-Yo… es que… tu sabes… íbamos a morir… y… son… las circunstancias…-

-¿Eso fue un "Si" ^^?-

-¿Ehh?! ¿¡Un "si"?!-

-Claro, ya sabes.. ¿El beso significo que aceptabas?-

-EEhhh…. No..nose…-

Burbuja lo mira con ojitos, casi a punto de llorar.

-Bueno… see, fue un "SI"… pero eso de ser novios es muy muy muy muy raro :-S… es decir, ¿Cómo se supone que nosotros….?-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Exclama super contenta de la vida y se le tira encima como muestra de alegria.

Boomer trata de quitarsela de encima, y ella se levanta de un salto.

-¡¡Ire a buscar a mis hermanas!! ¡¡¡wiiii!!!-

Y sale corriendo a traves de los arboles.

-¿Novios?... me da miedo T.T… ademas todo estaba perfecto cuando eramos amigos… aunque… mientras pueda estar con ella…-

Dice sonriendo, dirije sus ojos al cielo.

-Espero… que ustedes esten bien…-

--

-Rayos…. ¿Ahora donde diablos estoy?...-

Pregunta Bellota, sentandose en el suelo. Solo habia arboles y mas arboles, a lo lejos se podia ver que los arboles se terminaban y que entraba la luz del sol. Gira a su derecha, y se sorprende al ver a Butch tirado, medio muerto XD.

-¿Estara vivo :-S?-

Pregunta picandolo con un dedo. Él comienza a abrir los ojos lentamente y gira su cabeza hacia ella.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHH!!! ¡¡¡UNA BRUJAAA!!-

Exclama asustado, Bellota se enfurece y alza su puño muy molesta.

-¡¡Espera, espera!!... ¿Estamos vivos?-

-¡¡Naaaaa!! ¡¡Estamos en el paraíso!!-

-Woooww… pero estas tu… debemos estar en el infierno.. XD-

Contesta Butch, observando su alrededor.

-¡¡Ayyy ya callate!! ¡¡Estamos vivos, estupido ¬¬!! No se como, pero sobrevivimos a esa super explosion..-

-Ya veo… y estamos en el bosque… que raro que no estes muerta.. XD-

Bellota se harta de sus comentarios y se lanza contra él para golpearlo. Pero al darse cuenta que estan a 5 centímetros de distancia, recuerdan lo ultimo que habian echo en la dimensión de ÉL ¬¬*.

Se separan casi por instinto y se sonrojan.

-¡Ya se lo que estas pensando!! ¡¡Y ni se te ocurra hacer comentarios al respecto!!-

Exclama Butch señalandolo apenada.

-¡¡Cl..claro que no!! ¡¡Si todo lo que paso fue po..porque era un momento de… desesperación y miedo!!-

-¡¡Eso es!! ¡¡Miedo y horror!! ¡¡Estabamos asustados!! ¡¡Y bu..bueno!! ¡¡solo nos dejamos llevar!!-

Contesta Butch riendo nervioso.

-¿Ademas quien querría estar contigo ¬¬? Es obvio que lo hice porque pensaba que moriria, y prácticamente agonizaba ¬¬…-

Murmura él, no mirandola de frente, completamente desinteresado. Bellota lo escucha y se enoja hasta morir.

-¡¡Cierra tu maldita boca, idiota!! ¡¡Si tu fuiste el que me abrazo y…….-

Ella recuerda lo siguiente y entra en un estado de depresion extrema XD.

-Te abrace y…-

Butch se pone palido y se sostiene la cabeza.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!-

-¿A quien queremos engañar T.T? ¿¡A quien?! ¡¡Nos besamos como una pareja de enamorados!!-

-¡¡Es cierto!!! ¡¡Es ciertooooooooooo T.T!!!!!!!-

-¿Y ahora que?-

Pregunta ella mirandolo resignada.

-¿Ahora que? Emmm…… ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?... ni que te hubiera gustado…-

-See, es verdad….-

-Quizas no deba preguntarte esto… pero… -

-¿Qué sucede ¬¬?-

Butch se sonroja y baja la mirada avergonzado.

-Yo… bueno… sabes lo que hice… y talves tu… lo que me dijiste… no sea… no sea cierto…-

-¿Lo.. lo que te dije :-S?... Aaaaaaahhh… lo que te dije, jejeje-

Bellota rie nerviosa, muriendose de la vergüenza. Pero cuando levanta la mirada, Butch esta frente a ella, viendola perfectamente a 2,9 centimetros.

-Yo queria… ya que nadie nos escucha ni nos ve… queria decirte que… a pesar de lo que aparento siempre… y a pesar de que siempre discutimos… yo…-

-Callate…-

Lo frena Bellota, le toma las manos y mira hacia abajo.

-Dijimos que nunca seriamos como ellos… y si, hipotéticamente nos.. nos… gustaramos… las cosas serian muy extrañas… asi que no digas nada… cuando estes seguro de todo, hablaremos y me diras lo que quieres decirme, ¿Bien?-

-¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me costo dar este paso? ¡¡Tengo que hacerlo ahora o talves..!!-

-¿Talves te arrepientas? Por eso mismo te doy tiempo… porque yo tambien lo necesito…. Y mas de lo que crees… yo tambien quiero pensar… porque lo que te dije… fue el paso mas grande que te pudiste haber imaginado en toda tu vida..-

-Como quieras… debo decir que no estuvo tan mal..-

Bellota lo escucha y saca la lengua disgustada, pero luego sonrie maliciosamente, le toma el rostro y cuando estan a punto de hacerlo otra ves….

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Grita Burbuja al ver la escena saliendo detrás de un arbol.

Los dos se horrorizan al verla y se ponen de pie de un salto.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!-

Gritan al mismo tiempo.

-¿¡Bellota?! ¡¡Esto debe ser una horrible broma!! ¡¡¿Tu estabas besandote con Butch?!!-

-¡¡¡No es lo que parece!!- Grita él balbuceando nervioso.

-¡¡Po….podemos… podemos explicarlo!!!-

Exclama ella sonrojándose avergonzada.

-¡¡¡WWoooooowwww!!! ¡¡Cuando encuentre a Bombon haremos fiesta XD!!!-

-¡¡¡Burbujaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Bellota se enfurece y corre hacia ella para que se calle.

-¡¡Oye!! ¿¡Viste a Boomer?!- Pregunta Butch.

-¡¡Esta por alli!! ¡¡No te preocupes, esta bien!! Pero no mejor que ustedes XD-

-¡¡¡Ahora si que te matooooo ¬¬!!!!!-

Burbuja sale corriendo para escapar de la ira asesina de Bellota, ella la sigue para golpearla.

Butch camina hacia la direccion indicada, luego de unos minutos lo ve a poca distancia, dandole la espada y sentado en el piso.

-Boomer… ¡¡Boomer!!-

Él se da media vuelta y observa a su hermano.

-¡¡Butch!!-

Grita alegremente, y cuando él se acerca, Boomer lo abraza fuertemente. Butch se arrodilla sosteniendolo, y le revisa la herida de la pierna, tocandola ligeramente.

-Perdoname… no quise lastimarte..-

Dice Boomer sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-No tienes que disculparte… yo te hice esto. Fui un idiota… tendria que haber pensado antes de herirte de esta manera…-

-Es mi culpa, Butch. Me lo merezco… ¿Crees que Brick este bien?-

-Claro… es el mas fuerte, ¿No ¬¬?-

-Jajajaja, que raro que tu lo digas XD…-

-Todo es extraño últimamente… y lo que paso hace unos instantes lo demuestra..-

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

-Eeehhh….. no importa… son cosas sin sentido…-

-¡¡Bellota y Butch, sentados en un arbol ^^… B-E-S-A-…!!-

-¡¡YAA CAALLATEE!!!-

-¿Esa fue Burbuja cantando??-

Pregunta Boomer al escuchar esos gritos a lo lejos.

-¡¡¡Claroo que noooo!!! ¡¡Debe ser tu imaginación!!!-

Exclama Butch levantandose de un salto.

-Lo mejor es que vaya a buscar a Brick… ¡¡SI!! ¡¡Eso hare!!-

Dice ignorando la situación a la fuerza, y dandose media vuelta para irse.

-¡¡Espera!! ¡¡¿No vas a llevarme?!!-

-¿Puedes caminar?-

-¡Claro que si!!-

-¡¡Entonces adelante!!-

Los dos se van caminando dispuestos a buscarlo.

--

Ambos estan en una colina del bosque, contemplando la ciudad, los edificios. Mientras que el sol los alumbra.

-No puedo creer que yo te haya echo todo eso…-

-Yo tambien trate de matarte… pero logramos sobrevivir…-

-Es increíble… y ahora todo sera diferente…-

-Nada es imposible… jajajaja, Tenias razon…-

Brick observa el cielo, y sonrie maliciosamente. Ya no tenia puesta su gorra.

-¿No te duele lo que te hice? Mi último ataque fue… traicionero…-

-Yo resisto lo que sea XD… aunque si, me duele un poco..-

-Perdoname, fui débil al dejarme controlar por ÉL…-

Se disculpa Bombon, su cabello bailaba con el viento, no tenia su moño.

-Te dije que no importa… lo mas seguro que los chicos esten por el bosque-

-Si… todos logramos resistir la explosion..-

Bombon da unos pasos y al acercarse a Brick, le sostiene la mano.

-Te amo Brick…-

Él sonrie dulcemente, ambos se acercan y se besan.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡WWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!!!!!!!!-

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!-

Gritan Bellota, Burbuja, Butch y Boomer agarrandolos con las manos en la masa XD y saliendo de detrás de unos arboles.

Obviamente Bombon y Brick se separan y gritan como unos desquiciados.

-¡¡¡¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí?!!-

Pregunta Brick totalmente rojo.

-¡¡¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?! ¡¿Creen que no los vimos ¬¬*?!-

Contesta Butch y los señala mandandolos al frente.

-Es cierto Brick. Y luego dices que yo estoy loco ¬¬, pero tu andas haciendo cosas raras en publico..-

Dice Boomer intentando no reirse.

-¿¡Cosas raras?! ¡¡¿Para empezar que hacen espiándonos?!!-

-¡¿Espiandolos?! ¡¡Deberias agradecer que te estábamos buscando porque pensamos que estabas muerta!!-

Exclama Bellota levantando su brazo muy segura.

-¡¡Bombon T.T!!! ¡¡Estas bien!!!-

Y Burbuja se le echa encima abrazandola, Bombon se sorprende, y se acuerda que tan solo hace unos minutos casi se mueren todos XD, se alegra y la abraza igualmente. Mira a Bellota que no tenia la mas minima intención de sumarse, y la jala a la fuerza al abrazo de grupo.

Brick se aproxima a sus hermanos. (sseee, dale, abrazo y todo ¬¬).

-Eeeehhh…. ¿Estan bien?-

-See.. puedo recuperarme..-

Contesta Butch desinteresado, Boomer asiente.

-Y…. ¿Tu estas bien?-

Pregunta el menor inocentemente.

-Creo que si… tambien puedo sanar..-

Butch mira hacia un costado, Boomer hace lo mismo, y Brick mira hacia arriba.

Silencio. Silencio. Silencio. Silencio. Silencio. Silencio. Silencio. Silencio. Silencio.

-¡¡Ohh que rayos!! ¡¡Estaba preocupado por ustedes!! ¡¡Pense que estaban bien muertos!!-

-¡¡Yo tambien estaba preocupado por ti!! ¡¡Estar en ese lugar fue lo mas horrible que me paso en toda mi vida!!!-

-Ni..ni piensen que yo voy a… ¬¬..-

Brick y Boomer abrazan a Butch lloriqueando, él los observa como diciendo, WTF?!.

-¿Y que onda con Brick, Bombon ¬¬? ¡Menos mal que planeabas que sea tu amigo! ¡Jajajajajajajaja!-

-Bellota tiene razon… ¡¡Si que te le echaste XD!!-

Bombon se sonroja y se las saca de encima.

-¡¡Burbuja!! ¡¡Tu no puedes decir nada!! Porque…ehh… tu… emmm.. estas de novia con Boomer..-

-¡Es verdad :D! ¿Cómo lo supiste tan rapido?-

-¡¡¿Qué tu que?!!-

Exclama Bellota señalandola.

-¡¡¿Lo que dijo es verdad?!XP..-

Pregunta Butch mirando a Boomer sorprendido.

-¿Q.. que yo..? Bu..bueno..es que ella…, ¡¡¿Por que tenias que decircelos?!!-

-No te preocupes, no pueden molestarnos ya que los puedo amenazar con lo que vi ¬¬… ¿No lo crees, Bellota?-

Bellota y Butch se horrorizan al escucharla.

-No se de que estas hablando… pero de cualquier forma tener novio es perfectamente normal en estos dias, asi que te deseo lo mejor con Boomer.. y a ti con Brick ¡¡Ya vamonos!!-

Grita horriblemente nerviosa.

-¡¡Exacto!! ¡¡Vamonos!! ¡¡Vamonoooooooossss!-

Exclama Butch igualmente.

-See. Ya nos vamos.. emmm… ¿adios?-

-Sip. Nos vemos… supongo, jejeje.-

Brick y Bombon se despiden, sus correspondientes hermanos los siguen.

Las chicas se van volando, y los chicos vuelan a su cabaña, que esta muy cerca de alli.

Entran y suspiran aliviados.. hogar dulce hogar XD.

-¿Sabes? Por un momento juraria que Burbuja estaba insinuando algo contigo y Bellota.. ¿que loco, no XD?-

Le dice Brick a Butch, riendose.

-See.. ¡Estas loco ¬¬!-

-¿A quien quieres engañar ¬¬?-

Pregunta Boomer cruzado de brazos.

-¿Yo? ¿Engañar?-

Ambos miran a Butch sospechando lo que era obvioo.

-¡¡Ayy esta bien!! ¡¡Piensen lo que quieran!! Me voy a dormir ¬¬… me lo meresco por todo el esfuerzo que hice en esa horrible dimension… púdranse!-

Y se retira caminando. Sus hermanos rien.

-¿Y ahora que sucedera? ¿No mas peleas?-

Pregunta Boomer confundido.

-Demasiado difícil… pero… debemos intentarlo.. ¿No es asi?-

Brick le sonrie con seguridad, imaginando lo que les espera.

---

Ya esta!! contentos?! xD.. ya no van a ser enemigos nunca mas, ahora va a haber LOVE, jeje... aksjkaj


End file.
